Truth Finally Revealed
by toader95
Summary: The Starlights receive their monthly letters from the Senshi of Earth...but Fighter gets more than just a piece of paper.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heres a seiya and usagi story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own sailor moon.**_

The sun was setting on the horizon of the Kinmokian hill side. She has sat there everyday watching it. Over and over she has watched the sunset ever since that day on the roof when they left. It is the only way to remember seeing that girl. That rash, kluzty, and unforgettable, dumpling haired girl. It has been so long since she last heard that beautiful, angelic voice say her name. Either name to be exact. The name used on earth or the senshi name. Either way, she missed that girl back on that blue planet. So full of life, love, and mysteries unknown to all. She promised to all the other senshi that one day she would return. She was beginning to doubt it now. It has been nine years since she and her princess and fellow Star Lights left. 'Someday Odango, I'll see you again.'

There was a faint knock at the door and Sailor Star Fighter jumped up and closed the window and the curtains and turned to face the door. Standing in the doorway were her two fellow Starlights, Healer and Maker. Fighter smiled and walked towards them. Maker also stepped forward and said. "Fighter, the Princess said she would like to all three of us now in her thrown room. ''Maker turned around and left. Fighter started to go, but was stopped by Healer.

"Fighter, neither of us know what is up but she seemed worried when she said your name.'' Healer said and Fighter nooded and both left the room shutting the door behind them.

"Fighter, Healer and of course Maker. I have some gifts for the three of you." Princess Kakyuu said before getting out three envolopes. One blue, one orange, and the other a light pink. "Maker this blue one is for you and Healer this orange one is for you.'' The two nodded and took their letters.

"So the Earth Senshi actually remembered to send us their letters this month, huh?'' Healer asked holding her envolope in her hand.

"Yes, so it would seem it has been a while since we have gotten one or even sent one to them.'' Maker added. Fighter nodded and looked over to Kakyuu.

"That would be all Healer and Maker. I need to talk to Fighter in private now please.'' Kakyuu said. The two Starlights nodded before leaving the room.

Fighter looked worried at this. "Princess, I promise if this is about the garden it was an acci-" She was cut off by the Princess standing and raising her hand.

"No Fighter I know about the garden it was an accident. But this letter is for you.'' Kakyuu handed fighter the envelope. "Please Fighter do not worry about anything. Also you have another present too.'' Fighter looked curious at her princess before smiling. Kakyuu cleared her throat. "Okay, you can let her in now.'' Kakyuu said before standing next to Fighter. In through a door on the opposite of side of the thrown room was a small child around the age of nine. Her hair was black with a hint of blonde that would show in the light. The style of her hair was long and half up half down. Her eyes were a bright blue. She walked and stood in front of Princess Kakyuu.

"Princess Kakyuu thank you ever so much of letting me stay here in a moment of need.'' The small girl spoke before curtsying to the princess.

"Dear child, there is no need for you to bow to me for you are of royalty also.'' The girl straightened up and giggled.

Fighter couldnt help but stare. 'She looks so similar to-' Her thought was stopped when Kakyuu touched her arm.

"Sailor Star Fighter this is the other present I have for you.'' Kakyuu smiled at the child then at Fighter. Fighter shook her head.

"Princess I am not trying to be rude, but how is a small child a present?''

"Fighter, this child is very special and will need somebody to protect her just like me. You being the Starlights leader is why I chose you.'' Kakyuu said looking a Fighter.

Fighter nodded and knelt down to the girl. "So could you tell me what your name is?'' The child looked at the Princess who nodded.

"Well, I guess I can. You're Sailor Starfighter and I've heard a lot about you so I can tell you my name and some things about me too!'' She smiled at the princess and then the Starlight Senshi. Fighter looked impatient so she took a breathe and looked at Fighter. ''My name is Hoshi Tsukino.''

Fighter stood up and looked away from the two. 'Tsukino is Odango's last name. Isn't it?'

Hoshi looked at Kakyuu who just smiled. ''I will leave you two alone for now. Fighter please listen to her.'' And with that Kakyuu left her thrown with only Fighter and Hoshi in there.

"Please Fighter I am here for a good reason you know.'' Hoshi stated hoping Fighter would look up at her but all she heard was faint crying. ''Sailor Starfighter I came here all the way from planet Earth in search of the one soul who can help protect me from danger. My mommy told me that the one person I need help from is Sailor Star Fighter which doesn't seem to be you right now because I heard she was brave and would not give up.'' Fighter stopped her sobbing and turned so her and the girl were facing each other.

"I am Sailor Star Fighter. Leader of the Starlights and protecter of my Princess Kakyuu. Who are you to come here and tell me that I'm not her and I'm not brave and will not give up?'' Fighter said annoyance in her one.

Hoshi just smiled at her. ''Well Fighter read that letter in your hand and maybe that will answer your question.'' Hoshi put her hands on her hips and looked up towards the ceiling. Fighter looked at the envelope. On the sealed side it said 'Sailor StarFighter.' She opened the envelope carefully and pulled out a small letter. As she opened it she noticed at the top it had small bunnies and their footprints. 'When Odango writes me letters she always uses this this letter can't be from Odango.' Fighter breathed in and read:

_Dear Seiya,_

_ I'm finally writing back. Yes, it has been too long since I've written. It also has been too long since we have seen each other, but I'm sure that someday soon we will meet again. I promise you._

'This is Odango.' Fighter thought but continued to read:

_Please I'm asking you as Fighter and as Seiya to help me. Earth isn't safe and well my daughter Hoshi needs somewhere to be away from harm and not to be hurt. Some pretty bad people are after her and well I need you to help watch her. Me and Minako have told her so much about you and Maker and Healer. She specifically said she would want you to take care of her when I mentioned sending her to someplace safe. I really hope you can find it yor heart to help take care of her. My daughter. That isn't right. You have a right to know now. Seiya she is your daughter. Please keep her safe and away from harm. I love her and you both and as soon as I am able I will be there to meet up again. Please Seiya protect her._

_Love Always, _

_Odango_

Fighter felt wet hot tears stream down her face as she recalled that night on earth when she was a male Seiya Kou and being with Usagi.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ "Am I not good enough?'' Seiya asked holding Usagi's shoulder as the rain fell around them. "Am I not good enough?'' He asked again looseing his grip when he realized he might have hurt her, not physically but emotionally. He stood up and offered a hand that Usagi quickly took a hold of. Seiya handed her his jacket. "Come on now lets walk you home so you can get out of the rain.'' He flashed his confident smile and Usagi walked along beside him holding his jacket around her walking past her stunned faced friends._

_ When they reached her house she offered to let him in and he nodded. Usagi offered to make him hot chocolate but he said he would since her clothes were wet and he didn't want her to get sick so he said she should change. Usagi started to walk away but stopped and without facing him she spoke. "No Seiya.'' She turned around to see Seiya with a questioning look on his face. "I don't wanna go and change clothes because the that means that you would want your jacket back and I love having your jacket to hold and you still have on wet clothes and-'' She stopped when he walked over and he pulled her into a hug._

_ "Odango I will be okay. You need to dry off and go and put on some warm clothes, okay. The hot choclate will warm me up.'' He laughed slightly but didn't coninue when he realized she was crying. Seiya moved backwards and lifted up her face so she was looking at him. He carefully wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Odango please don't cry.'' He moved closer so their faces were only inches apart. He could feel her breathe on his face. She smelled so sweet. Usagi wouldn move so he moved even closer and he felt his lips lightly brush hers. Neither one pulled apart but both longed for more and the longer he stayed the more their love grew and both never knew that what they had done would change both their lives forever._

_END FLASHBACK:_

"So Fighter did you find out what you need to know?'' Hoshi asked softly. Fighter breathed in and sat on the floor in front of her daughter. Hoshi sat down also and smiled as she did.

"So Hoshi Tsukino is _my_ daughter eh?'' Hoshi nodded. "Can I ask you something then?'' She asked. Hoshi nodded once more. "How long have you known that I am your dad?'' Hoshi smiled widely.

"I have always known. My mom Aunt Minako, and Aunt Ami would always tell me great things about my dad and his best friends. Aunt Minako would always talk about someone named Yaten and Aunt Ami would always go on and on about Taiki. The one day they all talked to me about your 'secret' identities. I listened and mommy asked me if I was okay with you actually being female. I was and still am beacuse I told her as long as I get to meet you, no matter who or what you are you are gonna be my dad.'' Fighter pulled Hoshi into a hug. Hoshi hugged her back. 'I love my daughter. I love her so much.'

_**Well thats chapter one I hope somebody likes it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>I dont own sailor moon! And if things seem a bit "crowded". Its some crazy reason. It wont edit at all :O I tried seperating in parts of paragraphs...but nothing seems to work :(<p>

"Ha, Maker I told you that Mercury would say she misses you!'' Healer yelled at Maker.

"Yes, Healer, but you also said that about every other letter I have gotten since then too.'' Maker said annoyed. Healer just shrugged and looked behind her to see Fighter standing with a small girl talking to her softly. Maker also looked to see what Healer was staring at and noticed it too. ''Healer, who is that girl?'' Healer waved her hand at Maker and yelled.

"Hey Fighter come over here and discuss your letter with us and maybe who that child is.'' Fighter grabbed the girls hand and walked over and both sat down around the small table.

"Healer, this is Hoshi. Princess said she comes a long way from home in search of protection from someone after her and her family. She is of royal status so the princess said me being the leader of the Starlights should be the one to watch her and keep her from danger.'' Fighter stated and the girl nodded.

"Well, Fighter, if I didnt know better I would say she looks enough like you to be your daughter.'' Maker said and Healer laughed. "Yea Maker, Fighter has a daughter. How could that she pull that one off.'' Healer said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Shut up Healer!'' Fighter snapped. "This girl came here to us in her time of need and I for one am not going to turn her down!''

Healer just shrugged. "Fighter don't get to upset you might scar this child for life.'' Fighter sighed. She could not tell them about this actually being her daughter. 'They'll find out one way or the other wont they.'

"Hey guys do you think you could give me some money to buy her some clothes and things?'' Fighter asked smiling.

"Fighter what happened to all your money?'' Maker asked setting her hand on the table.

"Well I kind of spent it all on me, uhm yesterday.'' Fighter heard Helaer smack the table. "Here Fighter but only spend it on her and not you!'' Healer warned. Maker did the same but said nothing. Healer and Maker both left leaving Hoshi and Fighter sitting at the table. ''So Hoshi, ya ready to go shopping with your, uhm, dad.'' Hoshi nodded and jumped up. "Yes! Lets go!'' Fighter nodded and both left the palace.

* * *

><p>The sky was clouded a very dark gray. It has been this way for days. Many people are in panic mode while certain others are just waiting for the worst not showing fear at all. The group of ten are waiting. Just waiting for it to happen. Not yet have they faced something so terrible. Sure Chaos was bad, but not this horrible. Why is this happening. This should not be happening at all. Nobody expected this to happen. None of the people of Earth and none of Earths protectors.<p>

"So what are we supposed do? Just hide from this enemy for the rest of our lives?'' The now angry Sailor Senshi of Wind named Sailor Uranus yelled. "We cannot just hide from it! The longer we stay here the longer it's gonna wait to attack us all!'' Sailor Uranus was silenced by her companion Sailor Neptune. "Uranus we will get through this. We always do.'' Neptune said and Uranus nodded.

"Sailor Moon what should we do?'' Asked the Sailor Senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon just shook her head. 'I have no idea what to do. Why does she think I will. All I want is for this to be over and so I can go and get my daughter and see Fighter again.'

"Sailor Mars, maybe we shouldn't bother the princess right now. We all can imagine what is going through her head.'' A male voice said. He wore a Tuxedo and had a cape. His name was Tuxedo Kamen. "Sailor Moon we all know you miss her but we really need to try and concentrate on the matters at hand. I understand how you feel right now. I miss her too.'' He said.

Sailor Moon sat staright up and stared at him with anger in her eyes. "How can you understand what I am going through right now? Huh, Tuxedo Kamen? That's right you have no idea what I'm going through. Shes...You're not even her father so you have no right to tell me you miss her!'' Sailor Moon sat down after seeing the shock on all her fellow senshi's faces. She looked up to see a teary eyed Sailor Venus Standing in front of her.

"Sailor Moon, I promise you she is alright and you know we all miss her. We have all been there to watch her grow and learn new things and control her powers. Sailor Moon it will all be fine.'' Venus said before sitting next to her. Sailor Moon smiled and wrapped Venus into a hug. ''Thank you Venus!''

* * *

><p>"Ok Hoshi just so you know please don't beg or make scenes in town alright.'' Instead of Fighter it was now a female Seiya walking with Hoshi at her side. ''Hoshi did you hear me?'' Seiya asked looking at the girl.<p>

"Yes Seiya I heard you. Oh can I call you dad or papa or something. It is kind of weird calling you Seiya or Fighter.'' She said the Starlight name softly not sure if it should be said aloud.

''Yeah, I guess Hoshi. But you can only call me it when it is just the two of us around. When Healer and Maker are near I am Fighter, not Papa, not Seiya, just Fighter.'' Hoshi smiled and started to skip in front of Seiya.

"Papa, how come if you are my dad and want to act like one, you are still a woman right now?''

Seiya smiled at the child who had stopped skipping and was now just standing. ''Well because on Earth I had to pretend to be a guy that way I could find the princess. But since I am here I can be who I am originally. In this case a woman.'' Hoshi nodded in understanding and ran over to Seiya. ''Papa can I get a piggy back ride. At home Haruka would would always give me a piggy back rides and Mamoru used to when he would come home from America to visit mama and her friends when I was younger.'' Hoshi said.

Seiya nodded and put Hoshi on her shoulders. She sighed. Hoshi noticed this sigh from her dad. "Papa are you okay?'' Seiya nodded not wanting to worry her daughter.

''Papa., Mama warned me you would probably get upset at hearing Mamoru's name.''

"Hoshi, tell me something alright. Is Mamoru and your mother still together?'' Seiya was hoping that she would say no but she did not want to get her hopes up.

"Papa do you still love Mama?'' Hoshi asked but she already knew the answer.

"Yes I do love your mom and I always have and probably always will.'' Seiya felt like crying but decided not to for she knew that if she was her daughter, Hoshi would say something later about it.

"Papa, Mama and Mamoru are not together. She always talk about awaiting your visit that way she can tell you she loves you. She misses you. One time I heard Mama get up and I followed her to the front door in the middle of the night and saw Mamoru with roses. Mama went to shut the door but Mamoru held it open. He asked to come in and she told him no.'' Seiya listened to every word she said about Usagi. "Finally Mamoru got down on one knee and asked mama to marry him. She yelled at him and told him no. He asked why over and over. Then Mama said he knew well enough why. It was because of me and you papa. She said your name over and over and telling how you are the one that belongs with her now. Then the question that made her angry was 'Why cant all three of us try and be a family Usako?' Now that made mama mad and thats the first time I saw it. She had transformed into my hero... Sailor Moon! I was shocked because I thought she was going to hurt him but all he did was leave after he saw her become Sailor Moon. She...just changed...it was so unreal. She said her emotions caused it. But, I've never seen him since. But one thing is true. Do you want to know papa? Papa?''

Seiya was still in shock that Usagi had turned Mamoru down for herself. "Oh yeah, Hoshi, I would like to know.''

Hoshi just smiled. ''Papa you are gonna have to know later then and not now because I really need other clothes since we're in the city.'' Seiya put her down and held her hand as they walked into the first store. The store looked really small from the outside but when they both entered Hoshi gasped in shock. Seiya just laughed a the child. ''Hey, this place has everything that you could need. Shoes, socks, pants, skirts, and um oh shirts too.'' She smiled and Seiya pulled her daughter towards a section of shoes that had a sign that said girls.

Hoshi tried on dress shoes to tennis shoes to boots. But in the end she settled on some dress shoes since the tennis shoes she was wearing were also brand new. 'Papa doesnt have to know that.' She thought to herself. ''So Papa where to now?'' Hoshi asked excitedly.

"Well would you like some pants and shirts and well so on?'' Seiya asked looking at her daughter whos face just seemed to have lit up. "Well I take that as a yes."

After their long day of shopping and talking Seiya decided they should get home just incase Maker and Healer wandered about them. Arriving at the large palace doors, Hoshi decided to speak, but stopped when two voices interuppted. "Seiya! Where have you been all day?'' Seiya knew that was Healer.

"Seiya you have some important things to do here than too be off running around." Seiya knew that was Maker. Instead of stopping Seiya and Hoshi just decided to keep walking leaving Maker and Healer look at each wondering about their friends change in mood.

"Maker why is she taking such a liking to this child?'' Healer asked looking at Maker.

Maker just shrugged. "I am not that sure, but I am sure that when she wants to she will tell us.'' Healer smiled and followed Maker down the hall.

"So Papa, where do all my new clothes go?'' Hoshi asked walking slowly beside her father.

"Well Princess Kakyuu gave you a room am I right?'' Hoshi nodded lowering her head. "Well I guess we will put your clothes in there.'' Seiya smiled but stopped suddenly. "Hey Hoshi whats wrong with you all of a sudden?'' Hoshi did not respond to seiya. Seiya put some of the bags down and kneeled in front of her daughter. "Are you not wanting to stay in the room Princess gave you? Is anything wrong with it?'' Hoshi looked at Seiya.

"Papa, I have never stayed in such a big place so far from home and all by myself.''

"So your scared of the dark?'' Seiya asked laughing at Hoshi's reaction.

She put her head up and stuck out her tongue. "No Papa, I am not scared of the dark I am just scared of being alone.'' Seiya smiled. "Well let's go put your stuff away shall we. I'm sure that my closet has some extra room.'' Hoshi smiled and followed her father down the long hallway.

* * *

><p>"Healer I already told you. Where she is from is a secret she only allowed me to know.'' Kakyuu said smiling at Healer.<p>

"Princess does Fighter know? What if this child-'' Healer stopped when she saw Kakyuu raise her hand.

"Healer stop please. Hoshi is of no danger to us. She just needs someone to protect her from harm. Fighter has had her head clouded with worries lately so I thought maybe this duty would help her clear her mind with whatever is going on.'' Healer looked at her princess then at the other starlight who had entered the room while she was speaking.

"Princess if I may say something.'' Maker stated calmly looking at Kakyuu then Healer.  
>"Healer, this child is sweet and innocent. She probably came here because she heard about Princess. Fighter seems to really enjoy her company and she seems to adore Fighter's also. Like Princess has said, this child Hoshi seems to be able to take Fighters mind off of whatever it is she is thinking of lately.''<p>

Healer just smiled smuggly. "Maker we both know what she is thinking of and what she wants.''

Kakyuu clapped her hands. "Healer, that is enough if you are wanting to know what is going on, you and Maker can deal with it when you are not around me. I am not going to tolerate your complaints.'' Healer grabbed Maker's arm and both slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Before they walked out they heard Kakyuu speak. "Whatever you guys do, please do not end up hurting anybody espcially Fighter and Hoshi.'' They walked out the door and quickly down the hall.

Healer stopped walking and turned towards a window. "Why is life so confusing? You think it all is going fine then all of a sudden, BOOM, you snap back into reality to realize that it isn't. I wonder why that is Maker.'' Maker noticed the sound of sadness in Healer's voice and walked over to stand next to her.

''Healer I, well, I think about it sometimes also. All of this. You know what good hapens and then all of the bad. If you just worry about all of the bad things, then life is going to be really boring.'' Maker stopped realizing what her friend was thinking of. "Healer, I know you miss Minako And I know I miss Miss Mizuno. But remember that everything we need is right here.''

Healer looked up at Maker who was smiling. 'She never smiles at me.' Healer thought. Before she could think more she felt Maker hug her. "Life is what you want it to be Healer. The things you need are right beside you.'' Maker let go before disppearing down the hall.

"What has gotten into her?'' Healer breathed before heading in the direction of Fighters room.

* * *

><p>"So you just pushed her face into the cake and ran off?'' Seiya who was now Fighter asked while sitting on the bed laughing. Hoshi laughed harder and nodded her head. "Well what happened next Hoshi?''<p>

"She got up and tried to chase after me but Haruka and Mama wouldn't let her. So they blocked her way towards me and then she turned around and Aunt Minako had the cake in her hand and Hotaru just ran into it.'' Hoshi laughed at her fathers reaction.

"Well what was so funny that I missed?'' Healer said as she walked into Fighters room looking oddly at the two. Healer had heard some of the coversation as she entered the room. 'Why is this child talking about Haruka and Hotaru. They are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn. Why is she talking about Minako also?'

"Oh, hello Healer.'' Fighter said wiping the tears from her eyes. Hoshi also stood up and smiled at Healer. Healer just walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Fighter looked at Hoshi who walked away and into the bathroom. After Fighter heard the door shut she went and sat next to Healer.

"Hey Healer why so down all of a sudden?'' Fighter was hoping for an answer but all she got was a loud sigh. "Alright Healer you aren't coming in here to complain to me and not even tell me what is wrong with you?''

She looked up and smiled slightly at Fighter. "What do you mean what is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?'' She did not know what Healer had meant by this, so she asked.

"What do you mean Healer? There is nothing with me. I am 200% fine.'' Fighter said getting up walking towards her dresser and put something in one of the drawers.

"No Fighter, why is it that this child comes and you are all up for taking care of it?'' Fighter opened her mouth to speak but Healer cut her off. "How come you two were talking about Haruka, Hotaru, and Minako. Or should I say Venus, Uranus and Saturn. How does she know them Fighter? Care to shed some light on the situation for me? Huh?''

"Shut up Healer where is it you think you the damn right to come in here and pester me with these...Damn questions. Maybe you should just mind your own buisness. If I wanted to tell you something don't you think I would have?'' Fighter and Healer were both fuming. Anger built up on both sides. Healer turned her gaze away from the obviously angered Fighter.

"What does it mean if you're told that everything you need is right in front of you?'' Healer blurtted out. 'Why did I do that? I did not want to ask.'

Fighter was taken back by that question. 'First arguing and now she is asking me questions I dont know how to answer.' Fighter thought as she walked over to Healer. "Healer what do you mean by 'everything you need is right in front of you' ?''

Healer sighed. There was a long silence between the two. "Maker.''

"What about Maker?'' Fighter already knew where this was going. Of course she knew what Healer meant by Maker.

FLASHBACK:

Sailor Star Fighter walked down the hallway towards her room but stopped suddenly by the sound of glass shattering. 'That was Maker's room' she thought before opening the door. "Maker is everything okay?''

Fighter looked at the sight. It wasn't how Maker's room normally looked. Her room was always clean. But this was just a mess. Books and papers everywhere. In the corner of the room was Maker crying into her arms whispering something that Fighter couldn't hear.

"Fighter, why can't I tell her I love her?''

Fighter slowly walked over to her friend and sat on her knees in front of her. "Tell who? If its Mercury I'm sure you can do it.'' Maker slammed her hand into the floor beside her.

"NO! Its not Mercury. I love. Fighter, I love Healer.'' Fighter fell on her butt.

'Maker...loves...Healer!' She thought.

"What should I do? She will never accept me. She probably loves Venus more than me.'' Maker sobbed louder but stopped when Fighter hugged her. ''Maker if you truly love her, then tell her. I'm sure she will accept you for you. And if she doesn't the it is her loss.''

Maker let out of the hug and stood. "You're right Fighter. If I love her tell her. And if she loves me then she will say it back.'' Fighter stood and let out a yell. Maker laughed. "well now that that is cleared up lets say you help me clean this mess up Fighter.'' Fighter ran for the door leaving maker to her thoughts.

END FLASHBACK:

"Maker hugged me and told me that everything she needs is right in front of me. Then she just disappeared down the hallway.''

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. She is the one who said it so she is the one who knows what it means Healer.'' Healer smiled at Fighter and ran and gave fighter a quick hug. "Thank You, Fighter.''

As Healer was walking towards the door she yelled. "Tell anyone I hugged you, I will come back and make you regret it!'' Fighter laughed and went towards the bathroom door. She knocked and heard nothing. "Hey Hoshi do you want to come out now?'' Fighter stepped back as the door slowly opened and the small child attached to her leg.

"Papa, I miss mama. What if the bad guys that are after me came and got her?''

"Hoshi I doubt it. Your mom is really tough. She can handle anything.'' Hoshi looked up and ran towards the bed. "Papa, come sit. Now I am gonna tell the story from earlier.''

:D Review Please? Suggestions, Thoughts, Constructive Criticism :D Butttt no Mean stuff :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everybody for the reviews and suggestions! :) I really appreciated them. Here is this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! 3**

Healer's arms were folded on her chest as she walked back and forth across the stone hallway floor. Her heels clicking with every step she made. Her face serious and eyes narrowed to the ground. For some reason, she felt nervous and unsure. Unsure of what to ask and how to ask it. 'How hard can it be to ask what she meant! I've asked her more embarrassing things then this!' She thought to herself. Healer stopped walking and let out a sigh. 'Just walking around won't do me any good..'

She took a deep breath and stepped up to the bedroom door. She raised her hand, ready to knock in a quick moment, but dropped her arm. 'I can't just knock. Well, I could. No, usually I just walk in.' She put her hand on the door handle debating on whether to pull it open. 'Why can't it be like the movies? Where the person you want to talk to just magically opens the door and acts like they had no idea you're there waiting.' Healer shrugged. 'This isn't like me.' She pushed open the door, slowly at first, then pushed her way into the room.

"Maker? Are you awake?" She asked. The room was dark. She noticed a light underneath the bathroom door. "That's where you are. Taking a bubble bath, no doubt." Healer switched on the light and looked around the room. Clean as usual, no messes.

She never really payed much attention to what Maker's room looked like, but for some reason, Healer felt the need to look around while waiting. A square room with white walls and a dark purple carpet. The wall with the door was covered with bookcases and every shelf had books, not one empty space. Opposite of the door was a glass door leading to the balcony. 'Maker has the best view.' Healer thought. A desk sat against the wall by the bathroom door. One lamp, a picture frame, and a notebook sat there. Healer walked to the desk and picked up the picture frame. It was a picture of her and Maker as kids. She smiled, "The first day we met."

"That was a rememberable day, wasn't it?" Healer jumped from Makers voice. She was to preoccupied looking around to notice she had came out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair hanging loosely, and wetly, around her.

"Yes, very." She said.  
>Maker smiled and walked over to her bed where her clothes were sitting. Healer turned around so she could change. "That was the first day I came to the palace. The last time I saw my parents. And the first day I met You, Fighter, and The Princess."<br>She began to change as Healer spoke. "You didn't want to talk to us. You just held your book to your chest and looked down...but we talked to you until you spoke to us."  
>"I'm Fighter, I'm the first Senshi!" Maker mocked Fighter's voice as she finsihed changing and sat on the bed.<br>Healer turned around and continued. "I'm the leader, so listen to me!" They both laughed and Healer sat beside her on the bed, still holding the picture frame. "Princess made Fighter take the picture. I remember how upset she got when she wasn't in it."  
>"Look how happy we look. For being shy as a kid, I sure did smile big in this picture." Maker stated.<br>"For being anti-social, I sure did smile big too." Healer stared at the picture. Maker was standing on the right side, Healer on the left. Arms looped together and both smiling.

"Those were good times, weren't they Healer?" Healer nodded.  
>"I wanted to ask you something, Maker. Something important."<br>"Go ahead." Maker said.  
>Healer bit her lip, unsure of how to ask. "Do you miss Mercury?" Maker shook her head as Healer hit her forehead. 'Stupid.'<br>"The Senshi of Earth will always be our friends. Even Miss Mizuno. Of course I miss her. I miss them all. They were good allies, too bad we figured it out too late." She replied. "Do you miss Sailor Venus?"

Healer shrugged. "I know she's brave, has a strong will, and loves to follow her dream. I miss our Earth friends, yes. I miss them all equally, except for Luna. I miss her a lot."  
>They both laughed. A silence took over the room. Healer wanted to ask very badly what she had meant earlier, but wasn't sure how to. Maker didn't want to say anything. She just enjoyed her friends presence.<p>

Healer closed her eyes and quickly blurted out. "What did you mean by 'Everything You Need Is Right In Front Of You' ?"  
>Maker smirked. "That's why you came in here." She paused and turned to face Healer. "Do you ever get the feeling that something is missing? That something, or <em>someone,<em> just isn't there to fill the empty space. I use to have that feeling. I use to feel like I was alone, even though I had you and Fighter, I felt alone. But then, I noticed when we came back from Earth, we had all changed in one way or another. Personality and attitudes mostly. The way I looked at things changed...the way I looked at you changed."

Healer listened to every word, starting to understand what was being said. "I figured out, I had feelings for you, one of my best friends. I found myself wondering why I felt this way, but it just can't be explained."

"You love me.." Healer whispered.  
>"I do." She whispered back.<br>Healer stared at the picture again. Words had escaped her for once in her life. Her best friend, had admitted she loved her.  
>"I wouldn't be offended if you said you didn't feel the same." Maker assured her.<br>"I...need time to think.." Healer dropped the picture frame on the bed and slowly walked across the room and out the door. "Just to think.."

"Of course.." Maker said to the emptiness of her room. She turned out the light and placed the picture frame back on the desk. "I do love you.." She got under the covers and smiled to herself as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Healer brushed out her long silver hair as she sat on her bed, now changed into her pyjamas. 'She loves me. She loves me..' She repeated over and over in her head. She laid down on her bed and stared the window of her room. Stars lit up the sky and so did the three satellites of Kinmoku. She closed her eyes and began humming the songs they use to sing on Earth as Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. 'Search for your love..' She smiled blissfully and let sleep take over.<p>

**Hope it was enjoyable :) 3**


	4. Chapter 4

^_^ Chapter 4.

The fork klanked against the plate every time she poked at the meal sitting in front of her. Her nose crinkled and appetite lost. "What...is this?" Hoshi said with a hint of disgust.

"It's a speciality here. Try it." Seiya said sitting down across from Hoshi at the table, a large smile across her face.

"Papa, I'm not sure I want to.." She poked it once more before Seiya ripped the fork away from her.

"It's not gross! It's good!" She took a bite and smiled more. "Delicious."

"Doesn't look it.."

Seiya shook her head. "And you're sure you're my child?"

Hoshi laughed. "Yes!"

"Then eat it!" She yelled as she scooped some of the food on the fork and towards Hoshi's face.

"No! I don't want it!" She laughed even more.

After a few minutes of playfully fighting, both gave up. "I give!" Seiya yelled and dropped the fork on the plate. "I give, but know, before you leave..whenever that is...you will try this."

"I won't." Hoshi stated.

"Well." Seiya looked at the clock on the wall. "Its only the afternoon. What would you like to do the rest of the day?"

"Yesterday we went on a tour of the city. The day before we went shopping. Today we should be lazy and eat snacks!" She smiled innocently. "Many snacks!" She then began searching the bottom cabinets, in her reach, for any snacks. She piled all she could in her arms and began walking out. "Hey! Come on, Papa, you're slow!"

* * *

><p>Healer knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "Maker, are you in here? I was wondering if you had any plans today?" She said as she pushed open the door. The room was bright from the sun shining in through the windows and balcony door. Healer smirked and walked over to the bed. She slowly peeled away the cover from the sleeping figure.<br>"Maker." She whispered. There was no response. "Maker." She said a little louder. After no response again, she grabbed Maker's arm and pulled her off the bed. "Hey Taiki! Wake up!"

"I-You know I don't like being called Taiki." She lazily said as Healer let go of her arm and sat on the bed. "Maker is the only name I use. You don't like it if I call you Yaten, now do you Healer?" She yawned.

Healer stood in front of Maker and patted her shoulder. "Today, you are Taiki. And Today I am Yaten. And Seiya, well, she's always Seiya. Today, Taiki and Yaten are going to go shopping. Just for fun. Princess is in a meeting, not much we can do here, she said, so let's go do something fun with our day off!" Healer exclaimed.

"My idea of 'fun' is in the library reading. Not shopping, but I guess I'll go and spend some time with you, Yaten." Taiki said as she stood up and strecthed. "I don't normally sleep this late."

"Good, Taiki. Get dressed, and come help me pick out an outfit!" Healer said and then ran out of the room.  
>"Taiki, Maker. Healer, Yaten. Seiya, Fighter." Taiki shook her head. "What difference does it make if I'm called one or the other. Still the same person."<p>

"Hmm." Yaten stood in her room, biting her lip, unsure of what outfit to wear. "Green dress." She held it against herself and looked in the mirror, still unsure. "Green skirt and black shirt." She also held it up and looked in the mirror.

"I like the dress." Seiya said as she barged in the room.  
>"And what are you doing? Go spend time with the child you have to keep safe." Yaten spat.<br>"I couldn't help but over hear that you're going to be called Yaten today, Yaten." Seiya mused.  
>"Well, I think it's better than going in public and having Maker call me Healer. Vice Versa." She said back, still deciding on an outfit.<br>Seiya leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "I think it's great. Following my example, I mean. Not always being called Fighter. I like my Earth name."

"We all like our names, we choose them ourselves. If we hadn't liked them we wouldn't have chose them." Taiki stated as she came into the room too.  
>Seiya shrugged. "Yeah Yeah. So what are you guys doing today?"<p>

"Going shopping." Yaten said happily. "Which outfit, Taiki? The dress, or the skirt?"  
>Taiki smiled. "The dress is nice."<br>"I thought so too."

Seiya grinned. "Ah, so this is like a date. Who would've thought my two best friends would be dating?" She snickered.  
>"Who would've thought our best friend would practically be dating a 9 year old child?" Yaten laughed at her own humor. "Go spend time with the kid, like you're suppose to. Don't bother us with your smart remarks."<br>"Why you..you just wait!" Seiya mumbled as she walked out.

"So the dress, Taiki?" Yaten asked once more, still unsure.  
>She nodded. "Yes. I think, I can get use to this. Being called Taiki again. It's been so long, but it feels right."<br>Yaten nodded. "I agree, names are easy, but outfits are hard. It was so much easier being a guy, not much of a selection and not as hard to choose...But I'd rather have to struggle as a girl than to be a guy again." Taiki smiled.

* * *

><p>Hoshi struggled, but managed to pull the long coffee table from the wall to the middle of the floor. She sat out all the snacks and sat in the floor, waiting for Seiya to come in her bedroom. "Redecorating my bedroom?" She asked Hoshi who sat staring at the snacks.<p>

"Kind of...I thought we could sit here and eat snacks and watch a movie, if you have one." She smiled largely at her dad.

"Ahh, I don't think I have any movies." She told her. "That you can watch."

"Then, let's talk and eat!" Hoshi patted the spot on the floor next to her.

Seiya sat down and looked at all the snacks on the table. "You expect us to eat all these? There's so many." She looked at all the cookies, cakes, and everything else sitting. "It looks like you cleaned out the kitchen...what will the cooks make us for desert tonight?"

Hoshi titled her head in thinking. "They can just get more! I'm sure there is money to!" She picked up the chocolate chip cookies and began eating.

"Hoshi."

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you seen Mamoru?"

Hoshi swallowed her last bit of cookie and shrugged. "After that night, he never really came back around. Me and mama would see him walking on the street, but we'd never talk to him and he never talked to us. But...the day I left, he was there with mama and Aunt Minako and everyone. I think something bad has happened for him to be around."

Seiya listened to every word. "Like what?"

"I dont know.." Her tone was sincere and calm.

'She doesn't know. She has no idea why she is here.' Seiya thought. "Well, we can wonder together why you are here and what is happening there? Okay?"

Hoshi nodded. "Okay! Papa, my turn to ask a question!"

Seiya was confused. "Your turn? Are we playing a game?"

"Yes! Stop asking me questions, it's my turn!" She smiled. "Are you and Healer and Maker related?"

"You can call them Yaten and Taiki. Yaten being Healer, and Taiki is Maker, of course." Hoshi nodded. "We aren't related, as far as I know. Yaten and I have lived here in the palace all our lives. Taiki came when we were about...ten...no, nine I think. We're so close. I think of them as family." She thought some more. "Between you and me, Taiki likes Yaten." Her voice was hushed.

"Maker likes Healer?" She giggled. Seiya nodded. "That is cute!"

"How did you get your name, Hoshi?" Seiya asked her next question.

"It means star. Mama said she likes my name because she says 'You'll always have you're father with you, even if he's far away. Sailor Star Fighter.' She says this." Hoshi answered. Stuffing her face with more food.

Seiya hugged her while she stuffed her face and smiled lovingly. 'Odango.'

**Tell me what you think :D !**


	5. Chapter 5

**:) I like to see that people read this, and I love the few people who review :) Thank you so much! Especially you, **_**Starlightfan800, **_**Thanks :D !**

Yaten carried her small silver purse in front of her as Taiki walked beside her, the wind slightly blowing. "Feels great out today." Yaten said as her green dress and silver hair slightly blew in the wind.

"Yeah, it does." Taiki was wearing white shorts with a purple t-shirt and white tennis shoes.

Yaten looked up to the sky and then at Taiki. She lowered her sun glasses so they settled upon her nose. "Ah, you know Taiki, you could've dressed up a bit more." She said a bit disappointed. Taiki shook her head. She felt perfectly comfortable wearing what she had on. Yaten pushed her sunglasses back up. "After shopping, we can have some lunch, what do you say?"

She nodded. "Sounds fine with me. But with the rate you shop, we might as well call it dinner." She laughed at her own comment and Yaten smiled and shook her head. "So, where are we going first? I don't want to be drug around to fifty clothing stores and then fifty makeup stores."

Yaten waved her hand. "No, I just thought about trying on some dresses and if I like them, which I'm sure I will, I planned on buying some. Then maybe one or two make up stores if I can't find what I like in the first one." Taiki sighed. "Or You know. We could do this another day instead of today?"

"Oh no! Today is perfect. Let's get it all done today." Taiki insisted.

"That's what I thought." Yaten said as she stopped walking. Taiki stopped and turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Yaten shook her head. "Then why did you stop? We aren't even in the city yet."

"I'm thinking...we should go to Panini's Glamour Shop. They have everything from shoes to lipstick. That would save us a trip, right?" She asked looking to Taiki.

The taller woman smiled. "Yes, it would, but do you really want to do that?" Yaten nodded. "Then, I suggest we get going." They both began walking to the direction of the shop.

They walked in through the glass doors and a young man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes smiled at them from behind the counter. "Welcome to Panini's. How may I help you today?" His voice was deep and he kept smiling at them.

Yaten raised an eyebrow at this. "I was just looking for some clothes and makeup. My friend here, I'm not sure if she wants anything or not."

"Ah, come with me." The man motioned for them to follow him. He walked through a green walkway into a backroom. "Beautiful clothes for a beautiful lady." He said as he walked out. Taiki glared at him before he left.

"Hear that, Taiki? I'm beautiful!" Yaten happily shouted as she began looking at the clothes hanging on the round floor rack. "Black? No. Blue? Not a chance!" She said disgusted.

Taiki eyed the clothes on the rack. She wasn't one who enjoyed shopping, but she figured she could help out Yaten. She reached for a tank top. "How is this one?"  
>Yaten looked up from the clothes she was searching through. "Give me." She snatched the shirt away and examined it. It was white with green vertical stripes. "Taiki. Havent you ever heard vertical stripes make you look fat?" Taiki shook her head slowly. "Well they do!" She threw the shirt back at Taiki and continued looking.<p>

"Sorry, I wanted to help." Taiki muttered. Shepicked out another shirt and held it up. It was a black spaghetti strap. She smiled and looked around. She found a green skirt. "I got this." She thought to herself. "A belt!" She yelled in her mind. Taiki picked up a white belt and looked at her creation. "Yaten! Go try this on. No questions asked." She handed Yaten the outfit who walked into the dressing room.

Taiki waited for her to come out. "Come on now. I know it looks good on you. Let me see." Yaten opened the door. She was looking at the ground and stepped out. Taiki smiled. "Look at me." Yaten looked up and was hiding a smile. She didn't want Taiki to know she had liked what she picked out. Taiki wasn't one for fashion.  
>"Oh, you don't like it." He said frowning.<p>

Yaten shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Then what?" She asked.

"Well, I do need some shoes. Maybe a nice pair of white flats. Oh, and some lip gloss and eye shadow and everything. " She said with a large smile. "Taiki, I love it!" She exclaimed.  
>Yaten ran over to the shoes and began searching for white flats. "How are these?" She picked up a box and opened it revealing white flats with ruffles on the toes.<p>

Taiki walked over. "They look good. How about you get some make up and we can go eat? My treat." Yaten nodded and handed Taiki the shoe box before heading back to the changing room.

The man behind the counter smiled as he put the clothes into a shopping bag. Yaten and Taiki couldn't wait to get out of there. "Have a nice day, Madam." He looked at Yaten.

Taiki picked up the bags and ushered Yaten out the door, looking over her shoulder at the man. When they were outside Yaten spoke. "That was weird. That man was very weird."

"I agree." Taiki said as they walked down the street. The sun was beginning to set and the air becoming cooler. "We were in there longer than I thought."

"It was my make up! I just couldn't decide." Yaten said laughing.

"Where to eat Dinner? How about Shooters? They have a nice atmosphere." Taiki stated. "Plus, it's quiet and the food is good." Yaten nodded. "Great, just a couple blocks."

They walked into the resturant. The lights were dim and it was quiet. Many people were eating their meals in silence while the rest made small talk. A waitress came up to the two. "Table for two?" She asked. Both nodded. "And Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Non-Smoking. Its bad for our health." Yaten said to the woman.

"Right this way." She lead them to a table towards the large glass windows in the front of the resturant. "Can I get you two ladies anything to drink?" She smiled ready to write down the order.

"I'll have some tea if you have any and she will have water, please." Taiki said nodding to the waitress. She walked away quickly returning with their drinks. "What may I get you to eat?"

"I'll have some caviar and grilled chicken salad. Oh. I would like some light dressing on the side too." Yaten smiled satisfied.

"I'll just have some sushi, please." Taiki added. The woman nodded and left.

Yaten opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't sure what to say. "Uhm, did you have fun today?"  
>'What a question to ask.' she thought to herself.<p>

"I did. Did you?" She replied.

"I did. I really like the outfit you found for me, Taiki." Taiki smiled wide. "So, what do you think about Hoshi?"

"I think she is a child who has taken a liking to Seiya very much." Taiki said.

"Well, between you and me, the other night I heard Hoshi mention Haruka and Hotaru." Yaten whispered.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn?" Taiki asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Also Minako. But when I asked about it, she told me not to pester her. There is some secret that this little girl is hiding and I'm sure Princess and Seiya are aware of it."

"I'm sure they will tell us when they feel the need to." The waitress came up and sat the food in front of them.

"If you need anything, just tell me." The waitress smiled before leaving once more. Yaten took a spoonful of her cavier and closed her eyes, enjoying the taste.  
>Taiki smiled and slowly ate her sushi.<p>

Over the next couple hours the two woman laughed, ate their food, paid the bill, and left; headed for home. The night air was cool and quiet, like most of the day. Yaten and Taiki walked next to each other, both carrying a bag each from shopping earlier. Taiki stared up as she walked and Yaten stared at Taiki.

"Taiki, what are you looking at?" Yaten asked curious.

Taiki smirked. "I could ask you the same thing, but I already know you've been staring at me." Yaten felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. 'God.' She thought.  
>"Yaten, I wonder what the Earth Senshi do right now? Its night there too. So I wonder what they are doing."<p>

"Probably hanging out with each other, or swooning over some new boy band. Or the funniest, acting like adults since they are now." Yaten stated unsure of her answer.

Taiki bit her lip. "Seiya misses Usagi, Ami misses me, and Minako misses you. We are their friends, yet, we never have gone back to visit."

"Why should we? I think if they want to see us, they can come here! Earth is so boring, the people are boring and annoying. I like our home better. Everything we need is right here." Yaten looked to see Taiki's reaction at her words. Taiki just looked down at her.

"I meant it, Yaten. I meant every word." She spoke quietly.

"I know, Taiki, I know you meant it." She paused. She could do this. She could say it. "I-"  
>To both of their surprise Taiki bent over and gave Yaten a light kiss on the lips. She wasn't sure why she kissed her, but she acted on an impulse; something she rarely did.<p>

Yaten blushed as Taiki pulled away and began walking again. She stood there dumbfounded. Not sure what to say other than, "Taiki, I love you too."

Taiki stopped dead in her tracks. "You love me...too?" Yaten nodded.

"You've been with me for so long, it's just so hard to be able to say it.." Taiki sat the bag down and hugged her. She hugged tight for she never thought she would say those words. I love you.

**:D Mmmm, tell me what you think :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another ! I hope people actaully like this. I mean, I dont want to write something and like nobody enjoy it :( /3 **

The hot air blew around visciously. The sky was black with tints of dark red and blue. It was midday, but nobody could have been able to tell. The air felt almost suffocationg to someone who breathed to quickly. Buildings which once stood all around the city were now crumbled to the ground and in ruins. Homes now destroyed, along with it's occupants. The once beautiful sunny and clear Planet was covered in doom and gloom. It's been this way for two weeks now. Two weeks since the clear blue sky changed into a gloomy black one.

A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes floated in mid-air over the city, watching calmly, as if waiting for something. He smirked and shook his head. "Stupid fools." He destroyed this city in a matter of a day, how quickly he could destroy the last inhabitants. He crossed his arms and slowly drifted down to a stand on what use to be the steps of a parlor. "Oh saviours, come out come out where ever you are. I'm waiting." His voice was deep and he kept smiling even though nobody was around to see it.

He slowly and quietly walked down the destroyed street. He wore a red suit and dark green shoes. They made a clicking sound with every step he took, but it was not noticable from the sound that the harsh wind gave with every forced blow. "This place looks even more beautiful then the last time I saw it. Blue skys, green grass? Tacky design choice."

The man kept smirking as he walked by a small ally that was cluttered with rubble. He listened as he heard a whining sound. He tilted his head, very intrigued as to what was making this sound. To the back of the ally sat a small puppy dog. Fur as white as snow and eyes as brown as chocolate. He reached down to pet the puppy. It just sniffed his hand and relunctantly let him pet it. He got on one knee and pet it for several minutes. "I'm surprised you survived for this long without any human interaction or food." The puppy seemed to be warmed up to him before falling asleep beside him. The man stood up and maliciously grinned. "You are life." He pulled small gun out of his pant pockets and pointed it at the puppy.

"Life is pointless." A gunshot filled the air, making the wind seem like a distant memory of silence. "I have some heart." He placed the gun back in his pocket and left the alley. "Playing with a dog, what have I come to?" He laughed at himself and continued walking.

A rock fell from above him and landed right in front of his path. He quickly snapped his head up and caught a glimpse of a cape. "Oh dear me, someone is trying to be sneaky. I just may have to deal with this." He floated into the air, arms crossed once more, and looked around slowly. "Oh where are you? Where have you gone? I know you are here." He slowly drifted through the air hoping to see the caped person. He would make sure this was the last time he ever saw them.

* * *

><p>"Usagi is sleeping, finally." Sailor Venus smiled lightly and stroked the sleeping girls blonde hair. " She needs the sleep."<p>

"She's been so worried lately..It's unhealthy." Said a blue haired girl as she sat down beside Venus. "It's good seeing her sleep."

"I know what you mean. She is so worried about Hoshi. But we know she is safe there with Seiya and the others. They will protect her with everything they have, just as they did Sailor Moon for us." Sailor Venus' eyes began to water. She was scared, not just for her Princess' safety, but for everyones.

"Neptune, when is Tuxedo Kamen and Uranus getting back?" Sailor Mars questioned the aqua haired senshi.

She shook her head. "It's been too long. I have a feeling something bad happened."

* * *

><p>"Come now, don't hide from me. I'll find you sooner or later, so save me the hassle of having to find you, cape boy." He knew it was man, what other person would wear a cape.<p>

"See what you did! You and that damn cape! I told you to let me come alone!" Uranus angrily whispered to the man beside her.

"Nobody needs to be alone right now. Especially not any of you." Tuxedo Kamen whispered back. "I can't help he saw my cape!"

"If it wasn't for you, we'd be back already!"

"Oh come out! I give up! Oh darn, what's that word? Do you mind telling me? The word you use when you give up in hide-n-seek?" The man yelled out into the dark world. "Tell me now!"

Uranus shook her head and clenched her fists even tighter. "We need to move, now."

Tuxedo Kamen gave a startled look. "If we move, then we are caught. We saw what he did to the city and all the people, we can't end up like that. Think of Usako."

She grabbed his collar and lowered her tone. "If we stay here, we are dead. If Im dead I can't protect my Princess." She jumped out of their hiding spot behind a pile of rubble and ran, staying close to the alleys, not wanting to be seen. Tuxedo Mask watched as she slipped away, being unseen, as he thought.

He quickly stood up, ready to run, but someone was in his way. "No!" He yelled.

The man smiled at him. "You think I'm going to let you get away, Cape boy? You almost dropped a rock on my head. Then where would I have been?"

"Away from here! Go now! You are not wanted here!" Tuxeod Kamen yelled at him.

He only continued to smile. "I've never liked you. Ever since I met you, I have had a burning hate for you. Now, I can actually do something about it."

* * *

><p>Uranus stopped running when she heard a man scream. "Damn it!" She began to run back, but quickly stopped. She thought and for the first time, she doubted herself. She doubted she could help Tuxedo Kamen now. If the man had gotten him, there was no way she could do this by herself. She began to run her to initial destination.<p>

She made it to a hole covered by a pile of rocks. She quickly and quietly removed them crawling into the hole backwards. She placed the rocks back against the entrance and began going backwards to the room where the rest of the Senshi were.

"Uranus!" They all exclaimed as she came in.

"Where is Tuxedo Kamen?" Mars questioned as she entered. "Where?"

Uranus slammed her fist against the wall. "Gone."

The room once more became silent and every person in it looked at the sleeping figure lying on the floor. "We will protect you, Usagi." Venus whispered as she began to stroke her hair again.

**:D Hope you liked it! Kinda short, but still, pretty gooood!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :) Enjoy!**

_"Admit defeat! It's all over! None of you will ever win!" Yelled a blonde haired man. "Sailor Moon, just give up now. Look all around. None of your Senshi are here. It's just you me and the gender benders. Who's going to win?"_

_"I will win. I will turn you back to who you really are. You're not this evil person. You're kind and gentle. I know you." Spoke Sailor Moon to the grinning man. _

_"Purify me. Go ahead, but it will never bring your friends back. You will be all alone. All Alone." He said mockingly._

_Tears fell from Sailor Moon's eyes. Her mouth began moving but the words were never said. A black haired Senshi screamed and ran in front of Sailor Moon as the man fired a shot._

"Noo!" Hoshi sat up in bed and began screaming. Seiya was startled and fell onto the floor. She quickly got up and began shaking Hoshi's shoulders.

"Hoshi! Stop screaming! Come on now! Stop!" Yaten and Taiki came into the room wearing their nightclothes.

"Seiya! Shut her up!" Yelled a groggy and mad Yaten.

"Im trying! Hoshi! Stop Please! Im here for you! Come on!" She pulled Hoshi close to her and the screams slowly died down and turned into tears. "Shh, Hoshi, it's okay." Seiya tried conformting her, but she kept crying.

Yaten made her over and stroked the girls hair. "Hey, Hoshi, whatever it was that made you scream like that, wasn't real. It was probably a nightmare, unless Seiya was hurting you in your sleep." Seiya glared at her. "I'm sure she didn't, but listen, we are here, we won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

Hoshi lifted her head off Seiya's chest and stared at Yaten. She held onto Seiya's nightshirt with all her might. "Mama.."

Maker sat on her knees on the floor beside Yaten. "What about your Mama?" She asked.

Hoshi sniffled. "She was hurt."

Seiya began questioning her. "Hurt how? Who hurt her?"

Hoshi shook her head. "I dont know...a man. A mean sounding man."

Yaten stroked her hair once more. "I'm sure your mother is fine. It was just a nightmare. Go on back to sleep Hoshi." With that her and Maker left the room.

Hoshi laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "Papa, do you think Mama is okay?"

Seiya laid down beside her and Hoshi snuggled to her dad. "I do. She is strong. I'm sure she is fine, Hoshi." She smiled and watched as her daughter slowly drifted back to sleep. Seiya couldn't help but wonder who would want to hurt her Odango.

* * *

><p>Fighter sat in her chair around the long rectangular meeting table; her feet propped up on the table and leaning back in her chair. Healer and Maker looked through the packet of papers the Princess' assistant had given them. "A new addition to the palace might not be what's best, but-" The assistant was cut off by Healer.<p>

"But it's what the Princess wants. So you will gather some workers and this addition will be added. Only Princess knows why, but since it's her wish, make it be done."

"Lazu, this packet just covers where it should be done, how, and time expectancy. I suggest you follow the orders. It might not be a good idea to say what you just did. But overall, this seems like a good project, it would give jobs to those who need them from the last recession the economy faced. Fighter, what do you think?"

Fighter just stared at the packet. She hadn't even looked through it. She was too focused on Hoshi's nightmare. "If it's what the Princess wants, it's what the Princess shall get. We have the money and resources for it, so let's do it."

Maker, Healer, and Lazu smiled at Fighter. "Why are you smiling?"

Healer shrugged. "You didn't even read the packet. You are just agreeing with us."

"So what? I have other things on my mind." She said standing up. "Are we done here? We have other things to do today, Healer and Maker, you know that, right?"

They both nodded. "Of course, see you Lazu." They said as they followed Fighter out of the meeting room.

"I wonder why Princess needs a new room?" Healer asked Maker. "Maybe she is expecting guests?"

"I have no idea. We could ask her about it?" Maker Suggested.

"I'll ask her." Fighter said. "I'll meet you in the training field in 10!" Fighter quickly walked away from the two and headed to Kakyuu. She needed to talk to her anyway and this was the perfect excuse. Two guards were standing by the throne room door. "I need to see the Princess." Was all she said as they let her pass.

Princess Kakyuu was sitting on her throne, staring at something in her hand. Fighter cleared her throat and bowed to her Princess. "You may stand, Fighter. What can I help you with today?" She smiled at Fighter who returned the gesture.

"Hoshi had a dream last night, well more of a nightmare. She said her Mom was hurt and a man did it." Fighter frowned a bit.

"Fighter, maybe she is just dreaming up her worst fears. They may not be real scenarios, but...the odds are they aren't true." She stated, hoping to make Fighter smile.

"I hope so, Princess, I hope so." Fighter sighed. "I have one question for you though."

"Yes?"

"Why do we need a new addition to the palace?" She asked her.

Princess Kakyuu smiled. " In due time, Fighter. In due time."

* * *

><p>Fighter was headed down the pathway to the training field to train with Maker and Healer. "Papa!" She quickly spun around to see Hoshi running at her.<p>

"What are you doing? I told you to stay in the palace! The training field is no place for a child!" Fighter tried getting it through Hoshi's head.

"But, I want to watch you at work. I get bored sitting in the rooms all day. Maybe I can learn a thing a two!" She smiled brightly at Fighter who took a deep breath.

"Fine, but you have to stay out of the way. I dont want you getting hurt."

As they walked up to the field Maker and Healer were already training. "See, it's pretty dangerous, that's why you should stay out of the way."

"It looks fun." She laughed.

"What? Fun? Training is not 'fun', Hoshi. It is very serious! Watch. Maker! Trade off with me!" Maker and Healer stopped training long enough for Fighter to take Maker's spot.

"Hello, Hoshi. Watching us today, are you?" Maker asked as she sat on the grass next to where the child was standing. She nodded and sat down also. "You seem to have a strong bond with Fighter, hmm?"

She nodded once more. "Yes, she is great. I'm so lucky to have her protect me. Well all of you are great actually."

"Ha! Take that, Healer!" Hoshi lauged as Fighter yelled.

"I take it that you're not from Kinmoku?" Maker asked. Hoshi shook her head. "So from where?"

Hoshi looked at her unsure. "I'm from...Earth."

"Earth? How did you manage to get all the way here?"

"I am not sure..But Mama and her friends helped me get here. They wanted me to be safe. For you and Fighter and Healer to keep me safe." Hoshi paused. "Dont tell Fighter I told you this. Please, Maker!" She nodded.

They watched as Fighter and Healer tried to hurt one another and argue. Fighter and Healer ran over to the two sitting on the grass. "Hoshi, come on, lets go get cleaned up for dinner." Hoshi nodded and grabbed Fighter's hand as they walked away.

Healer began to walk away, but Maker grabbed her arm. "What? I want to get cleaned up too."

"Hoshi is from Earth, Healer. She told me herself." Maker said quietly incase Fighter was still nearby.

"How did she get here then?" Healer exclaimed.

"She said her mama and her friends helped her get here." Maker thought. "What if she is the daughter of one of the Earth Senshi?"

Healer gasped. "She doesn't look like them! No way...but then, she did talk about them to Seiya."

"She looks like Seiya, you said it yourself, remember?" Maker stated.

"I did..you dont think when we were males, Seiya...did that with one of them, do you?" Healer asked disgusted at the thought of Seiya doing that. "But she only had interest in Usagi...you don't think?"

"No, Usagi had her boyfriend. I don't believe she would do that. The only question is-"

"Who's her mother." Healer finished as they both slowly walked to the palace.

**:D What did you guys think? Any suggestions, reviews, constructive criticism? :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :) !**

"Fighter, give me the cavier." Healer demanded at the dinner table.

Fighter smiled. "There's this thing called please. Heard of it?"

"No, now give me it." She said, her tone getting louder.

"Fighter, please give her the cavier. I am not in a mood for arguing over food." The princess looked at Fighter and smiled. She nodded and gave Healer the bowl. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me." She quickly got up and left the dining hall.

Maker queitly sat eating and reading her book that sat beside her plate of food. Healer also ate, paying close attention to both Fighter and Hoshi. They were eating the same food, sat the same way, and ate at the same pace. Healer made note of this. "Healer, why are you staring?" Hoshi curiously asked.

Healer shook her head. "Because Fighter's food looks disgusting!"

"Now wait, my sandwich looks damn good! Unlike yours, eating baby fish." Fighter spat at her.

"Fish eggs! God! You are ridiculous!" She yelled back.

Hoshi just watched as they argued. They did this every night at dinner and every night she would watch while Maker always read her book. "I swear, you're the most ridiculous person ever!" Healer screamed as she left with her bowl of cavier.

"And you put up with that? I dont see how!" Fighter directed her question to Maker who didnt take her eyes off her book.

"I'm not the person who causes her anger to swell up. That would be you. Neither of you like losing and you're just mad because she beat you earlier." Maker closed her book and pushed in her chair. "Which reminds me, I need to have a talk with you later Fighter." She then left.

Hoshi gulped. 'Oh no! She better not tell Papa!' She thought in her head.

"Hoshi, are you done? I lost my appetite." Fighter got up with Hoshi and both headed back to Fighter's room. Hoshi jumped on the bed as soon as they entered and let out a sigh of relief. Fighter detransformed into Seiya and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about that. We just argue. We always have."

"It's okay, Papa. I understand. I argue with my-" She stopped.

Seiya raised an eyebrow, "With your what?"

Hoshi waved her hand. "No, nothing. I don't think you'd like it if I say I argue with Mama."

Seiya smiled. "That's not good. Well, you wait here. I'm going to go see what Maker wants, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Seiya left and made her way to Maker's room. She knocked on the door several times before just walking in. "Taiki! What did you need to talk about?" She walked to the center of the room and jumped as the door closed. Yaten was standing in front of it and Taiki came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Seiya, I was showering." Taiki said, not looking to her.

"Seiya, we need to ask you a few questions." Yaten said leaning against the door. Taiki stood in front of the balcony doors. "Just some simple questions. So give us simple answers."

Seiya's tone was confused. "I feel as if I'm being held prisoner. What's going on?"

Yaten shrugged. "I just said it."

"Seiya, we have a few curiousities about Hoshi." Taiki said.

Seiya sat down in the desk chair. "Sure, like what?"

"Who is she?" Yaten began the questioning.

"I dont know." Was her response.

"How old?" Yaten continued.

"I dont know." She answered.

"From where?"

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, what is this really about?"

"Taiki, she's avoiding the questions!" Yaten yelled to Taiki who was making mental notes of the answers and questions. "Answer them, Seiya!"

She smirked. "Make me."

* * *

><p>Sailor Venus picked up a small bottle of water and sighed. "This is the last one we have.."<p>

"I'll go look for more." Uranus said as she headed towards the hole in the wall. "You can all stay here. I dont want a repeat of Kamen." She started through the hole. "That damn cape." She mumbled.

"Be careful!" All the Senshi said as she disappeared.

"Sailor Moon, are you thirsty?" Venus said sitting down beside her. She shook her head. "You must be hungry then. You haven't eaten for a while." Again, she shook her head.

"Princess, she is fine. I assure you." Sailor Saturn said as she grabbed onto Sailor Moon's hand. "Don't you feel it? Don't you feel she is okay?"

"Yes, I do." She whispered. "Why do we hide? In the past we tried so hard to fight and defend the Earth...now we hide."

"We want you to be safe, Usagi." Sailor Mars smiled at her even though she wasnt looking.

"Where do you think they are? Hoshi is with Seiya, but where do you think he is?" Sailor Moon asked, her eyes pleading for a comforting answer.

"Somewhere safe." Venus said.

"Somewhere happy." Mars smiled.

"Somewhere far away from danger." Jupiter stated.

"I hope where ever he is, he is doing just fine." Sailor Moon said and everyone nodded as Uranus returned.

"Ruka! What did you find?" Neptune asked her.

"Surprising, I found some cereal and a couple bottles of water. The grocery store still has non perishable foods." She took a deep breath. "I saw no sign of Tuxedo Kamen though. I went to the last spot we were, no trace of him."

"I hope he's okay." Mars said as she sat down beside Sailor Moon. "We all hope he's okay."

* * *

><p>"Get off of me, Yaten! Now!" Seiya screamed as Yaten sat on her, holding her arms down against the floor. "Yaten! Stop it!"<p>

"Mad cause I'm stronger? Cause I can beat you? Answer the question!" She screamed back.

Taiki covered her face with her hand. "Yaten...wrong approach.." She managed to pull Yaten off of Seiya who scooted herself away quickly.

"Well! What do you expect we do? She won't answer us!" She was fuming and Taiki let her go.

"Seiya. This is important-"

"Oh what makes you think I know anything! I'm just doing my duty that the Princess gave me! I know nothing about this girl!" Seiya yelled at the two.

"She told me something, Seiya." Taiki looked at Seiya intensely and spoke calmly. "Something you should know."

Seiya gulped. "What did she say to you?"

"Do you know where she is from, Seiya?" She shook her head pretending not to know. "How about how she got here?" She shook her head once more. "Last one, who her parents are?"

"No, Taiki, I don't know any of this." Her voice annoyed. "Do you?"

She nodded. "She told me."

"What did she tell you?" Seiya asked, finally getting off the floor.

"Now look who wants us to answer her questions!" Yaten exclaimed.

"Shut up! Taiki, tell me!" Seiya said, her tone loud.

She coolly spoke. "She said she was from Earth." Seiya felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She knew what they were going to say next and she knew what to deny.

**Yay! :) Tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! (The italicized parts are memories, okay! ^^)**

Hoshi quietly shut the door to Taiki's room. She sulked back to Seiya's room and sat down on the bed, hiding her face in her knees. Her own father had denied knowing anything about her. She thought Seiya would at least admit it if they asked her about it, but she didn't. Hoshi felt her heart break. Tears began falling down her face. "Mama. I just wanna see you." She shut her eyes tight and thought of moments her and everyone spent together.

_"Hoshi, want to help Aunt Mako cook?" Hoshi smiled at her mother who held out her hand. She grabbed her hand and walked with her mom to her aunts. "Mako! I thought Hoshi could help make cookies!" _

_Makoto bent down to be level with the child. "You can always help, I'm sure you'll be better than your mother here." _

She smiled a little at this memory. Her mom was a bad cook, but she wasn't much better. "I added salt, not sugar. Aunt Mako laughed so hard." She said out loud, speaking to nobody in particular.

"Mama."

_"Hoshi!" Hoshi hid behind the tree in the park not wanting to be found. She felt alone. She cried a little until a hand patted her head. "Hoshi. Everyone is worried about you." She looked up to see her Aunt Minako smiling brightly at her. "How about we go home? I know your mom is worried sick."_

_Hoshi shook her head. "Well, why not?" Minako asked sitting down next to her. _

_"I feel alone.." She whispered._

_"Ah." Minako pointed to the sky. "See that bright star?" Hoshi looked and nodded. "Well, that is Venus. It's so bright and beautiful, but so far away. How lonely do you think it is?" She shrugged. "Well, probably more than you. It has nobody to talk to, no mom to cuddle with at night. No aunts to spend time with."_

_"Oh..yeah..right." Minako stood up and picked Hoshi up. "Will Mama be mad at me?" _

_Minako began walking to Hoshi's home. "Of course not. She will probably give you a big hug...and some Ice cream!"_

"Aunt Minako always knows how to make someone feel special and cared for. She's so sweet." Hoshi spoke softly.

_"Happy Birthday, Hoshi!" Hoshi's eyes widened and she ran to the center of the room and looked at the red and pink cake with 'Happy 9th Birthday, Hoshi!' Written on it._

_"I hope you like the cake." Hoshi nodded at Makoto and looked around. Everybody had came, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Rei, and most important, her mom._

_Everybody began singing 'Happy Birthday'. Hoshi closed her eyes and made a wish. _

_"Did you make your wish?" Usagi asked as she sat down beside her daughter. _

_"Yes, Mama."_

_"Great! Minako! Cut this cake! I can't wait to eat it!" Usagi yelled as she hugged Hoshi._

"Then Hotaru was telling me I was getting old, so I pushed her face in the cake and she chased me, but Mama and Haruka stopped her so she ran into Aunt Minako and got more cake!" Hoshi half smiled and wiped some tears from her eyes." She sighed. "Mama use to be so sad before that.."

_Hoshi woke up in the middle of the night to notice her mom wasn't in bed. She quickly got up and saw her on the balcony. She stepped out onto it. "Mama?" She asked rubbing her eyes. _

_Usagi turned around quickly and picked her daughter up. "Oh, Hoshi, it's cold out here darling." She wrapped Hoshi up in the blanket she was covering herself with. "Why are you awake?"_

_"You weren't asleep." _

_Usagi smiled and spoke. "You have a beautiful name."_

_"I do?" Hoshi asked._

_"Of course, Hoshi. It's a beautiful and bright name." _

_"What does it mean , Mama?" _

_"Your name is a special one. It means star. So, You'll always have you're father with you, even if he's far away. Sailor Star Fighter." _

"Mama, I miss you!" Hoshi began to cry even more. She missed her mother. She wanted to know if she was okay. The day she left, everybody was there. Nobody was missing. Everyone had on smiles, but she knew something was wrong.

_"Mama, where are we going?" Hoshi questioned as her mom shoved anything she could into a backpack. "Mama?" _

_Usagi smiled and both left the house, headed to the park. "Don't worry, you will be okay. Trust me dear." Hoshi nodded and noticed everyone was standing around, as if waiting. Even Mamoru was there. _

_"Mama, what's going on?" She questioned._

_Usagi bent down on her knees in front of Hoshi, Tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Hoshi, you take these letters and you go to Kinmoku. You find the Fireball Princess and tell her who you are and where your from and don't forget to mention me. It's important you do this." Usagi pulled Hoshi into a tight hug. "I love you, Hoshi. I love you so much."_

_"We all want to wish you a safe trip, Hoshi. Don't worry, everything is fine here, okay? You just do what your mom told you." Everyone hugged Hoshi and said their goodbyes. _

_"Mama, how do I get there?" Usagi smiled and everyone transformed. _

_"Stand here, in the middle of this circle. We will get you there, safe and sound." _

"Then I was here... Oh Mama!" Hoshi got off the bed, picked up her backpack, and walked onto Seiya's balcony. She leaned over the edge and looked down. "So far." She thought. She looked around and noticed a tree branch. Hoshi stepped onto the edge of the balcony and placed her feet on the tree branch. She made her way down to the grass and took a deep breath. It was already dark.

"The training field! I know how to get there!" She thought and made her way down the sidewalk. She walked through the garden and stopped at the fountain. She stared blankly at her reflection.

_"You throw a penny in there, close your eyes, and make a wish." Michiru said to a 6 year old Hoshi and smiled at her. Haruka handed her a penny "Go ahead." Hoshi closed her eyes tight and thought what she could wish for._

_After a moment, she opened them. "But Aunt Michiru, I already have everything I want."_

_"There must be something you want that you don't already have." Her voice was kind. _

_Hoshi nodded and closed her eyes. She made a wish as she threw the penny in the fountain. "What did you wish for Hoshi?" _

_"Ruka! She can't tell you, or it won't come true!" Haruka laughed as she put Hoshi on her shoulders._

"My wish never came true." She frowned as she left the garden and walked down the hill to the training field. "Maybe if it had, I wouldn't be here." She walked to the center of the field and dropped her backpack. "I'll be safe here.." She laid her head down on the backpack and stared at the sky. "I wonder where Earth is."

She laid there for a while, not noticing the figure so far away watching her. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hoshi, for leaving you alone. I'll make sure you're safe, forever and always. I'll protect you." He continued watching her and sighed, taking a few steps forward then stopping. 'No, I mustn't.' He thought before disappearing. Hoshi felt her eyes become drowsy and before she knew it she was alseep.

She felt the sun shining on her cheek and her blue eyes slowly opened. She saw Seiya staring at her. "Oh thank god."

Hoshi flipped onto her other side so she wouldn't have to look at her father. Seiya felt confused. "Hoshi, you owe me an explanation. What were you doing out there so late at night? Do you know how worried I was?" There was no response. "Hoshi! Answer me now!"

"You owe me." She calmly spoke.

"Owe what?" Seiya asked still confused.

"You denied knowing anything about me...what parent does that?" Seiya frowned and closed her eyes.

"Hoshi, let me explain."

"I was hurt! So I left!" Hoshi sat up and yelled. "You denied me to your best friends! How could you do that! Papa! It's not fair! How can they trust me if they don't know who I am? You denied me, your own daughter!" Hoshi laid back down and turned away, holding back her tears.

Seiya went to reach for her shoulder, but drew her hand back. She quietly got up and walked out of the room. 'I denied her...she is right. What parent denies their child. How could I? Even if Taiki and Yaten will kill me for this, they should know.'

As she entered the dining hall, she made a direct target for Taiki and Yaten.

**Tell me what you guys think ^-^ And sorry these are so short, but I try to make them long, then they end up being ridiculous and making no sense...so they end up sorta short..At least I think :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! :3**

"Damn it!" A man slammed his fist against the wall of what use to be a bedroom. "Damn it! Why? Why did I do that?" He threw his arms up in frustration and walked around the ruined room. "Like she would know! Like she would care! She'd scream and tell that precious 'father' of hers and his gender switching friends!" He growled and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Damn it, Hoshi. Why did you have to go there? Why couldn't you just stay here! It would've made things so much simpler!"

He walked over to the figure slumped down against the wall. He smirked. "Wake up, fool! You've been asleep long enough!" His hand harshly hit the mans face. Blue eyes met blue.

"You!"

"Me what?" He stood up, still smirking. "I am me. You are Tuxedo Kamen. Nice to meet you." Tuxedo Kamen tried to reach his hands out, but couldn't. "Like what I did? I think ahead. Chaining you to the wall. Aren't I a nice guy?"

"You're sick! Who are you?" He yelled.

The man bent over and picked off Tuxedo Kamen's hat and mask. "That's much better. Now I know I have the right person." He threw them aside and patted his head. "Who's a good boy?"

He spit at the man. "How dare you touch me! Who are you?" The man smiled and stared intently. "Tell me!"

"Someone's a curious Prince. " Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened. "Oh, curious as to how I know? Well, it's simple. I know all about you and your friends, especially that horrid, Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon. She is not horrid. She is kind and gentle. Her heart is pure and she sees the good in everyone, no matter how bad-"

The man cut him off. "She's kind and gentle? You can say this even after she cheated on you! You are a dumb man!"

"She did what she felt! It was a moment of weakness!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled.

He leaned against the wall. "She cheated on you and got pregnant, even after that, she denied you, holding out hope that the 'man' she loved would return one day. Oh what's the word for it? Yes, thats it." He bent down and whispered in his face. "You're shallow."

He gasped. "How did you know all this?"

The man winked. "Never doubt what I know. I know it all...but why am I wasting my time telling you this? I don't like you."

"Why not?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned him.

"Just look at you. You're pathetic. Even after she said she didn't want you to be with her, you constantly tried. Even showing up in the middle of the night to prove your love. Pathetic. we both know who Sailor Moon wants, and that 'man' isn't you, Mamoru."

"Mamoru...how do you know my name? Tell me where we are?" He looked to the ground and closed his eyes.

"As I said, I know everything.. Well, I guess I can tell you. This is a bedroom. But not just any bedroom. My old bedroom, before I was taken away. Me, my mother and sister use to share this room. We shared this house with Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle S." He picked up a small piece of rock. "I'm sure this was part of the wall. It still has a pink tint."

Tuxedo Kamen froze. He knew where he was. "This is.."

The man smirked. "Why, yes, it is."

* * *

><p>"Taiki! Yaten!" Seiya pulled a chair over and sat backwards in it. "We need to have a talk."<p>

Yaten scoffed. "About what now?"

"About last night's conversation." She told them.

" I could've sworn everything was cleared up last night. We asked you questions and you said you didn't know anything about this girl." Yaten stated. Taiki shut her book, now interested in the conversation.

"Yaten, we need to talk now!" Seiya said, trying to control her tone.

"About what, Seiya? There could be nothing you have to possibly tell us."

Seiya stood up and glared at her friend. "Both of you, come with me now." She walked off and Taiki went with her, motioning for Yaten to follow. Seiya led them to her room and pointed to the bed.

"Wha-?" Seiya covered Yaten's mouth and spoke.

"That young girl is lying on my bed crying." She pointed to the bed. "She is crying because I've hurt her. I've done something nobody should do to a child..let alone their own child. I denied who she is. Taiki, Yaten, even if you hate me for this, Hoshi is and always will be, my daughter."

Hoshi's eyes widened and she immediatly jumped across the room to three women. Taiki and Yaten kept straight faces. Seiya held her eyes shut, waiting. Hoshi had a huge smile on her face, looking at all three.

"Papa! You..you told them!" She hugged Seiya's legs and she opened one eye.

"You guys aren't mad?" She questioned, bending down to pick up Hoshi.

"Oh no, Seiya, I am beyond pissed at you." Yaten said.

"But, we expected this much, even if you denied it all." Taiki spoke up.

"So, now what?" Seiya asked looking at her smiling daughter.

"Oh! I know!" She jumped from Seiya and smiled brightly at Taiki and Yaten. She bowed and kept smiling. "My name is Hoshi Tsukino. I am the daughter of Seiya and Usagi. I am 9 years old and was sent here by my mama and her friends to be safe from danger."

Yaten jumped on Taiki's back. "Usagi! Usagi is her mother?" Taiki looked shocked as did Yaten. "You made her cheat on her boyfriend? Seiya!"

Taiki shook her head. "Seiya...why?"

She shrugged and blushed a bit. "It was...raining outside...and we were wet...so I took her home. Then she didn't want me to leave...and I kissed her.."

Hoshi scruched her nose. She didn't want to hear this.

"So that's it! You kissed her! What did you do, force her?"

"No Yaten! I didn't force her too! I gave her enough time to pull away but she didn't!"

"Oh yeah, Seiya, say that! What did you do, r-"

Taiki turned around and kissed Yaten. Seiya and Hoshi both looked confused. "Yaten, shut up." She whispered to her. Yaten blushed and Taiki cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that." Taiki knelt down in front of Hoshi. "What is going on for you to be here?"

Hoshi shrugged. "I...don't know...Mama said everything was okay.."

Seiya winked at Yaten who gave her a glare. "Seiya, Yaten, we need to find out what's going on. This must be serious for Sailor Moon to send her daughter here."

Seiya chimed in. "My daughter too!"

"Yes, your daughter too. Hoshi, you get dressed and Seiya, clean yourself up. Meet us in the security room. Come on, Yaten." Yaten nodded and walked closely beside Taiki down the hall.

Hoshi ran to her backpack and picked out an outfit. "Papa, what's the security room?"

Seiya sighed. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Taiki is going to find out what's going on...well, see if something is at least."

Hoshi got dressed as Seiya showered. "Let's go." They held hands and walked to a door across from the throne room. Seiya knocked and pushed on the door. It was white and blended in the wall. "Be careful down the stairs, okay, Hoshi? Hold onto my hand tight." Hoshi nodded and held her father's hand as they walked down the long set of Marble Stairs.

"Ahem." Seiya cleared her throat and Taiki quickly pulled away from Yaten. "Oh no, don't let me stop you from your make out session. Sorry I was taking so long."

"Shut Up, Seiya." Yaten muttered.

Taiki sat down in the chair. The room was dark and the only lights were coming from the screens and buttons on the computers. "I'm glad Princess agreed to install this, not just for Kinmoku's safety, but for everyone. I just wonder how far this reaches."

"Papa, what's it do?" Seiya shrugged.

"Taiki, what's it do?"

Taiki smiled as she hit the buttons. "Well, a signal will be sent to the destination of choice. For the places we've chosen so far, the signal usually returns within five seconds. But I'm sure with Earth it may take double the time. Anyway, the signal will travel around the planet and as it does, it will check for any disturbances that aren't suppose to be there. Rain Storms and natural disasters can be picked up, but not likely. When the signal returns, it will show a list of codes on this screen here." She pointed to the bottom left screen of the six in front of her. "I look for any codes that do not match up with how the area was orginally."

"Taiki, how do you know the codes match up? You said you've never sent a signal before." Hoshi stated.

Taiki smiled. "The codes will all have similar characters. If one is out of place, then something is wrong. A major storm or not, we will check it out." Everyone stood quiet as Taiki continued Typing. "There. Now we wait."

A line of codes popped up on the screen and they all stared, mesmorized at what they saw. Taiki shook her head and pointed. "This one, it does not match up. Something is not right."

Seiya bit her lip as Yaten spoke. "Well, I guess we are making a trip back to Earth."

**:D Whoot! Im so proud of myself! Thanks for suggestions guys, and your support :3 Your all so sweet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

The sun began to set over the horizon and 6 people gathered out front of the palace. The small, black haired girl was dressed in a white shirt, black skirt, and white tennis shoes. Her backpack placed upon her back. The black haired woman wore a red t-shirt, white shorts, and red and white tennis shoes. The browned haired woman wore wore a purple dress shirt and tan pants with black dress shoes to match. The Silver haired woman wore a black spaghetti strap and a green shirt with white flats.

"You all seem ready to leave." Princess Kakyuu smiled at the group around her.

"Yes, Princess, we are." Taiki said as she looked towards the sky.

"I guess it'll be nice to see Earth one more time. But I know it's going to be different." Yaten said, her eyes wandering to Taiki.

Hoshi stepped foward and bowed to the Princess. "Princess Kakyuu, I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay here as long as I have. And for letting Papa and Yaten and Taiki come back with me."

Kakyuu bent over and smiled. "There is no need for a thanks. Anything for Fighter's daughter, and of course, Sailor Moon's." Hoshi smiled back.

Seiya stepped forward and stared at her princess. "Princess, I want you to know, I appreciate this. Letting us go and see if Earth is okay and letting me take care of Hoshi." She smiled and hugged Seiya. "Princess.."

"Fighter, be safe. Take care of Hoshi and Sailor Moon." She pulled from the hug and Seiya looked to Lazu.

"Lazu, please keep her safe while we are away." He nodded. "Taiki, Yaten! Are you ready?" They both nodded. "Hoshi, you ready?"

She jumped up excitedly. "Of course! It will be great to see Mama again!" She grabbed Seiya's hand and everyone smiled at the Princess before walking towards a small clearing.

"I just hope nothing bad is happening on Earth. Taiki, what do you think?" Yaten said as they walked close to one another, Seiya and Hoshi closely trailing behind.

"I think, if something is wrong, we need to help. As much as we know it's not our duty to protect Earth, we should. After all, we're allies."

Seiya jumped in front of Taiki and Yaten, a curious grin on her face. "Yaten."

Yaten and Taiki both raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"You and Taiki are dating and all. But, have you done it?"

Taiki blushed a bit and laughed nervously while Yaten blushed and punched her in the shoulder. "What business of that is yours? That is our business! Not yours!"

Seiya laughed and turned around. "I could've sworn at one point you didn't like women, Yaten."

Yaten smiled and grabbed Taiki's arm. "But she's not just any woman, Seiya. She's my best friend.."

As they were talking, none of them noticed Hoshi pass them by. She began to walk backwards and laughed. "Let's go! You're all slow!"

"Oh! I'm slow!" Seiya yelled and began running full speed at the small girl. Hoshi leaped backwards and began running. She was laughing as she ran and Seiya scooped her up into her arms and growled. "Who's slow now?" She whispered in her ear and spun hr around. "I win! I'm faster!" They were both laughing.

"Seiya, Hoshi, hate to ruin your fun. But we should be getting to the clearing...if we want to get to Earth by tomorrow." Taiki spoke as her and Yaten walked by.

"Yes, Ma'am." Seiya muttered as she carried Hoshi on her shoulders. As they came upon the clearing the Sun had eased it's way past the horizon.

Seiya took in a big breath of air. "Papa, how do we get there? Like Mama and her friends sent me here?"

"No, not quite." They all took out their headsets and nodded. Hoshi watched as they transformed.

"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make up!"

In front of Hoshi stood Fighter, Healer and Maker. "Come here, Hoshi." Hoshi stood in front of Fighter. She picked her up and smiled. "You may feel funny for a while." Hoshi didn't understand what she meant by that, but she nodded anyway.

"Last time we will be here for a while." Yaten sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking forward to this so much."

"Healer, we can see if my Mama is okay! That's something to be happy about! Do not seem so upset about it!" Her tone was serious and FIghter laughed.

"As long as we come home safe, I can care less."

Maker grabbed Yaten's hand. "Of course we'll come home safe, we always do."

They smiled at each other and Fighter cleared her throat. "Let's get going !" She held Hoshi tight as three shooting stars filled the sky.

Princess Kakyuu stood in front of the palace and smiled. "Be safe, My Starlights."

"Ehhhh!" Hoshi moaned as they all made their way towards Earth.

"You okay?" Fighter asked her.

"Yeah, Papa, I'm fine." She lied and Fighter knew it.

"It's okay. Maker, are we almost there?"

"We just entered the Solar System. Shouldn't be long now." Hoshi smiled as she saw Earth.

"We are so close! I see it!"

* * *

><p>"No.." All the outers faces went blank, except Sailor Uranus, hers showed anger. "No!"<p>

"Uranus! What is it?" Sailor Moon yelled concerned.

"Ruka..you don't think.." Neptune started.

"They came. Those damn Starlights came!" Everyone gasped and sat silent for a moment.

"Is Hoshi with them?" Sailor Moon asked. They all looked at their Princess, sadness in their eyes. "Did she?"

**:D Sorry, sorta short! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :3**

They were all silent as they stood. Not a single of them knew what to say. Earth...was dark. So loud and active, but yet empty and not a single soul in sight. Maker looked around and noticed all the fallen structures. She shook her head. Healer shut her eyes and sighed. Fighter kicked a piece of rubble as Hoshi held onto her tighter.

"Earth..what happened?" Fighter lowly asked as she looked up. "Hoshi, did it look this way when you left?" She shook her head. "Then...what happened.."

The group began walking, cautiously, not wanting to be ambushed. "Maybe an enemy showed up?"

They all nodded. "Seems that way." Maker stated. "But, I wonder what it is?"

"Or who." Healer added.

"Mama!" Hoshi yelled and the three covered the small girls mouth. "Whatmm? Immm Wantmmm tommm knowmmm wheremmm mamammm ismmm" She spoke while her mouth was covered.

"Hoshi, if there is any enemies nearby, we sure don't want to get caught! So shut up!" Healer snapped at her now unhappy.

"Healer! Don't talk to her that way!" Fighter softly yelled.

"Oh, yeah, because you have her under control!"

"Shut up! She is my daughter I-"

Maker covered both of their mouths. "Stop it. You two choose bad timing to argue. Now let's go." They followed Maker as she headed down the sidewalk around the debris. All four jumped as they heard a gunshot. "The alley!" Maker shoved them all in the darkness and covered her mouth with her index finger indicating for them to all be quiet.

"Oh No! What do we do?" Uranus grunted and grabbed Mars by the arm before diving into the darkness also.

"Scared? Just a gunshot." Uranus said and scooted back to the wall. She arched an eyebrow when she felt her hand touch leather, not concrete. "What the hell?"

"Haruka!" Hoshi jumped into her arms and smiled brightly.

"H...Hoshi!" She hugged her close to her. "Be quiet now." They were all quiet and waited for a long while before hearing another gunshot and a loud voice.

"Unfair! I saw you! Come out now! Intruders! I saw it!" The Starlights and Hoshi's eyes widened at the voice. "Come on! You cannot hide from me!" Another gunshot was fired. "Whatever, play as you like. More time with Cape Boy." Uranus kept quiet for a few minutes until she felt it was safe.

"Hoshi, what are you doing here?" Sailor Mars said smiling at the girl.

Hoshi grinned. "Papa and her friends brought me!"

Fighter cleared her throat and Uranus nodded. "Chose a great time to show up Starlights. We thought you came."

"Sailor Uranus, who was that man yelling?" Maker asked as everyone stood up.

"We don't know. That bastard came and we've been hiding ever since. He got Tuxedo Kamen."

"Is that Mamoru?" Fighter chimed in. Uranus nodded.

"Sailor Uranus, we should get back. Everyone may be worried." Sailor Mars said, everybody leaving the alley. "Lead the way, Uranus!" Uranus ran and everyone followed her.

"Stay close to the alley's. We don't want to be seen." They ran and finally came upon a small hole in the wall. "Mars go. Then you Starlights, Hoshi after that." Mars climbed in first, followed by Healer, Maker, Fighter and then Hoshi. Uranus looked around for a moment then climbed in backwards, sealing the hole again. She figured there would be yells and laughs as they all entered the room, but she heard silence. As she came out of the wall she noticed why.

She smirked. "They all fell asleep." They all stared at the sleeping figures snuggled together by the wall. Sailor Pluto was on the end, and next to her was Sailor Saturn. Beside Saturn was Venus and beside her was Sailor Moon. Beside Sailor Moon was Sailor Jupiter and then Neptune was on the end. Sailor Uranus walked over and sat beside Neptune. "Don't act like loners, come on over." Mars sat beside Uranus and the Starlights facing them.

"Hoshi, come on over." Fighter said smiling. Hoshi shook her head and squished herself between her mother and Venus.

"What do you think of this?" Sailor Mars asked.

Maker shrugged. "How did this happen?"

Uranus took a deep breath. "Hotaru began sensing something was wrong. One day, we all felt it. Usagi felt it the most. She decided it was the right decision to send Hoshi off since she isn't a senshi yet. She was afraid we wouldn't be able to keep Hoshi safe if an enemy as strong as the one we felt was really here. After we saw Hoshi off, Usagi ran home to get something, she didn't say what, but she went to get it. Next thing we knew, the sky was blackened and all we could hear was 'Show yourself, Sailor Moon! I want the pleasure of killing you with my own hands.' Something like that."

Sailor Mars cut in. "Usagi came running at us crying. She ran past us and we followed her. That voice got louder and louder and finally we came upon the Temple. It was my idea to hide here. Grandpa had a shelter built in the wall by the street incase of a dooms day attack. I thought it was crazy, but it came in handy. Usagi agreed quickly and was the first inside. We've been in here ever since...a few times, we've wanted to go after the enemy, but she told us no.."

"Where is Luna and her friend?" Healer asked. Maker shook her head and so did Fighter.

"Luna and Artemis are okay. They come and go. They left before me and Uranus went out to search for you four." Sailor Mars smiled.

Everyone's attention averted to the figure sitting up and yawning. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes showed worry and fear. "Mama!" Hoshi hugged Sailor Moon, taking her completely off guard. "Mama! I missed you! Oh Mama!" Sailor Moon hugged her back.

"Hoshi! Oh Hoshi! I'm so happy you're okay!" She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Mama! Papa and her friends brought me!" She pulled away from the hug and stared at Hoshi.

Fighter walked over and sat on her knees in front of the two. She placed her hand on Sailor Moon's cheek and tried not to cry either. "Odango.."

**There ya go! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**:)**

"Seiya!" Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around the Starlight's neck as the tears flowed freely down both of their faces. Fighter hugged her tight and laughed while crying from her happiness. The sleeping Senshi began to wake from the commotion. Healer and Maker were smiling along with Hoshi.

"What the.." Venus rubbed her eyes then gasped. "Starlights! Hoshi!" Hoshi jumped into Venus' arms and giggled. "I'm glad you are all okay."

"Seiya! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you til now!" Fighter pulled back a bit and smiled through her tears. "Seiya.." She harshly pressed her lips against Sailor Moon's. After a few moments Healer cleared her throat, making both Sailor Moon and Fighter pull away and blush.

"Mama, Papa, we are all sitting here you know!" Everybody smiled at the girls comment. "Mama, I've missed you." Hoshi snuggled to Venus as her mom smiled. "I've missed everyone."

"We've all missed you too, Hoshi. And you too Starlights!" Sailor Moon spoke with a cheerful tone.

"It's great to see you're being cheerful again, Sailor Moon." Neptune said as she took a place by Uranus. "Ruka, do they know?"

"They know what I've told them." Uranus replied.

Fighter turned to Sailor Moon with a serious look. "Odango, what's going on here? Sailor Uranus told us some, but what do you know?"

"Whoever it is, is bad.." She spoke softly. "I...I just can't let anyone get hurt by the enemy. It's not fair. I'm not strong enough...Sending Hoshi to Kinmoku took a lot from me.."

"What happened when you went back to your house that day?" Healer asked. Fighter shot her a look and Healer shrugged. "Well, it's important we know, right?"

"Oh. Actually...I wanted to be see Mama, Papa, and Shingo to make sure they were okay and clear up where Hoshi was.." Her tone was still soft.

"And?" Healer said. Everybody was interested. Sailor Moon had not told any of them why she went back and none of them felt the need to ask her so she become upset.

"They weren't home..So I went to mine and Hoshi's room and I sat on the bed. I reached under and grabbed the photo album.." Sailor Moon took a breath and smiled, trying to hold back tears. "I looked at all the pictures of Hoshi and Me and everybody else. I saw the ones of Chibiusa with me and Mamo-chan! I saw the photo of all of us at the hospital on the day of the birth!" Tears quickly fell to the floor. She had her fists clenched. "I began feeling sad! Then next thing I knew, there was a loud banging and an evil laugh! A voice saying 'Run Sailor Moon! Run!' ! So I ran to all of you and when I got there I couldnt stop running!"

Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon's hand. "Odango, it's all okay. Everybody will protect you. And we all will make sure Hoshi is okay." She started into Fighter's eyes, the tears drying up. The way they stared at one another in this moment reminded most of the Senshi of the evening on the rooftop. Everyone smiled.

Sailor Mars turned Sailor Mercury. "Ami, what do you think? Reminds you of the Rainy Night?" Mercury nodded.

"Not to be a moment ruiner or anything, but is it the best idea to be cooped up in this small area. How many of us is there?" Healer quickly counted and shook her head. "12 of us are in here. Not the best idea."

"What? You want us to go out there!" Sailor Mars yelled standing up while narrowing her eyes at Healer. Healer stood and returned the look. "Sailor Moon doesn't find it the best idea! She's our Princess! We will listen to her!"

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying it's surprising you people haven't run out of oxygen yet! Being in this confined space!" Maker tugged Healer's hand and she stopped her yelling. Healer sighed and resumed her postion on the floor.

Silence covered the small room. Not even Hoshi could speak at this moment. She felt scared. Afraid and worried of what was really out there. Her eyes roamed over the people around here. Her mom and dad shared the same worried look. The outers all looked tense, the inners seemed calm to her and Healer and Maker, she couldn't tell.

After a while of being in silence, Sailor Moon stood up. She made her way to the hole in the wall. "Sailor Moon! What are you doing?" Uranus yelled jumping in front of her.

"Healer is right. We can't stay in here forever..we've been here for so long that I can't even remember, Uranus. I don't want to fight, but if it means all of us will be safe by going out there and facing it, I'm ready to say Let's go."

"Yeah! We can do this! We haven't lost a battle yet! Why should we let one man stop us?" Jupiter said, her and the rest of the inners standing by Sailor Moon.

Venus knelt down beside Hoshi. "You should stay here. It's safer if you do." Hoshi nodded, not really wanting to stay.

Uranus nodded. Letting everyone, she was on board. As she bent over ready to go through the hole, a loud bang filled everyone's ears. A voice filled the air, along with laughter. The room began to shake and all the Senshi flew against the wall. Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon's hand, not wanting her to get hurt. The right wall shattered like glass to the ground. The voice spoke up. "Oh come on out Sailor Soldiers. I just found out where you were, lucky me, huh? Don't worry, it's safe. I won't hurt you...yet." His laughter made Hoshi cover her ears.

Sailor Moon stood. "No turning back now I see." Mars whispered as they all made their way through the broken wall. Hoshi sat in the far corner of the room, hugging her knees to her face. Venus told her to stay, and she wasn't about to disobey.

All the Senshi walked down the road. Past smashed cars and ruins of buildings. Everybody had one thought; It's gotten worse. "That's good, keep coming this way." They hesistantly followed the mans voice. "Now STOP! S-T-O-P! Stop!" They all stopped in their tracks keeping their guard up. Fighter moved closer to Sailor Moon as did Maker to Healer.

"Thanks for finally coming! I was getting lonely in this world all by myself. Loneliness is not a fun feeling, you know." All of their eyes searched around for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. "Oh, looking for me are you? Well, I guess I can show myself. But that wouldn't be much fun."

"Show yourself you coward!" Jupiter yelled. Mercury began using her mini computer to find the source. "Now!"

"Over there!" Mercury pointed to a half standing, severly cracked wall. "He is back there!"

"Oh, darn. And Here I thought my hideout was great. Looks like you found me. Good job, Sailor Mercury." The man stepped out. His blonde hair blowing coolly in the wind. His lips curved into a wicked smile and his eyes held were holding back a secret story. Healer and Maker gasped and looked at one another. The man laughed. "Maker, Healer. Have I startled you?" They both stayed quiet. "It's okay, say what your thinking, now."

Healer rolled her eyes. "You were that man in the store. The one who kept staring at me."

He laughed. "You are smart girls. I'm glad." He took a few steps forward and grinned as everybody looked ready to attack. "Okay, Okay. No further. I get the hint when I'm not wanted. By the way, You can call me Ki. I wouldn't want you to go to your graves without knowing who I am."

"As if we'd lose to you!" They all yelled.

"Never speak to soon." Ki ran his hand through his hair. "Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon dropped her glare and looked with curiousity. "Why did you hide?"

"I didn't want to fight. I don't want to put everyone in danger because of me. I-" He cut her off.

"Because of you? So you admit this all your fault."

"Don't put words in my mouth!" She yelled.

"I'm not, I'm just repeating what you are telling me." He replied hoping she would slip up.

"Leave her alone!" Fighter yelled. She didn't like this guy saying Sailor Moon said things she didn't.

Ki mockingly nodded and floated into the air. "Shut up, or don't shut up. Since when do I listen to anybody, let alone a gender bending father."

Fighter opened her mouth to speak but didn't. Attacks filled the air.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

Uranus grinned, thinking they had inflicted some damage. All gasped when the attacks faded and he wasn't in the path. "Damn it! Where is he?" She yelled.

"How unfair. I haven't attacked you! So don't come at me!" Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto smacked into the remnants of a wall. "Don't cheat!"

Hoshi peeked around a concrete block on the sidewalk. "What are they saying?" She could see the Senshi. But she had no idea why they were all standing around. "Aren't they looking for an enemy! Mama, Papa, come on!" She sighed. And turned around, pressing her back to the block. "Aunt Minako would be mad if she saw I left..." She jumped as she heard screams and peeked once more. "Haruka! Aunt Michiru! Aunt Setsuna!" Hoshi felt like jumping from her hiding spot and running to the rescue...but what could she do? She was only a child.

**Meh. Sorry if it's sucky. I'm trying my best. But anyway, for those of you who like it, thanks. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14. :) Thanks for the reviews you guys! You know who you are ;P**

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" Sailor Moon yelled and ran over to the three against the wall. Uranus shrugged it off and stood once more, Neptune and Pluto following her lead. "Uranus.."

"It's okay, Princess. We won't let that stop us." Uranus smuggly smiled and stared at Ki.

"I'm sorry, have I pissed you off? That's how you say it right?" He appeared standing in front of all the Senshi again.

"What do you want?" Mars shouted.

"Why are you here?" Venus yelled.

"What do you want with Sailor Moon!" Jupiter's tone was angry, just like every one else. "Who are you.."

Ki shrugged. "One question at a time ladies. You're all too anxious for answers."

"Damn it, Tell us!" Uranus screamed. She wasn't anxious for his answer, she was waiting for the oppurtunity to attack again.

"I'll tell you. But you all must listen. In order to make sure," He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A white see through cube appeared around the Senshi. "Perfect."

"What is this?" Saturn asked.

Mercury began searching again with her computer. "It's a sheild of some kind. To keep us blocked in."

"Good Job, Sailor Mercury. I don't want any of you cheating Senshi to attack me while I pout what's left of my heart out to you. That would be unfair." He cleared his throat and examined all the faces. His eyes stopped on Sailor Moon's. "Your eyes.." He paused. "Just like mine, don't you think Sailor Moon?"

She tilted her head and shrugged. "I don't..know."

"Oh, just tell the story already!" Healer was impatient and this man was bothering her. Maker shook her head. "Oh what? It's not like he's going to kill us or anything Maker! He thinks of this as some game! Like childs play! What kind of bad guy does that? I've seen steak tougher than this imposter!"

"Healer! Shut up! One day your outbursts are going to get you into trouble!" Fighter was in Healer's face. The two started bickering. Maker pulled Healer away and shook her head. "Oh that's right! Listen to your girlfriend! But don't listen to me!" Fighter covered her mouth and jumped away.

"Eh!" Was the reaction of everyone.

"Healer and Maker..." Sailor Moon said. "Dating?"

"If he doesn't kill you Fighter, I will." Healer glared.

Ki cleared his throat. "Are you little girls finished? I was ready to explain things to you, something I don't want to do, Might I add. but I am because you all asked me too. Now shut up! I don't care about the two gender benders love or that snappy girls mouth! Shush!" He had his teeth and fist clenched as he spoke. After a few moments, he regained his composure. "Where should I start?" He thought for a moment, thinking the questions he had been asked.

"What do I want? Well, I want nothing too big. Just a simple thing. Why am I here? Well to get what I want of course! What do I want with Sailor Moon? You shall see." He smiled large at the last question. "Who am I? Who, Am, I? Well, I am Ki. I come from Earth, just like all of you, except those Gender Benders, of course." He floated back into the air. "I am a grown man, well, sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of' ?" Maker spoke for the first time during this ordeal.

"Nice of you to ask, Maker. I'm sort of grown. I am a boy, with all the biological reasons to be. But I didn't physically grow to be like I am."

* * *

><p>Hoshi peeked her head out of her new position in an alley closer to the scene she was spying on. She could now hear the man's voice and see everything clearly. She gasped as she saw the Senshi all standing around in a box of some sort. "What is that...?" She thought in her head. Her eyes studied the talking figure as he spoke. "He looks so familiar.. His eyes, his hair.." She thought more. "And his suit...a red suit...who have I see wear a red suit like that...?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Taken away?" Sailor Moon listened to every word Ki spoke. She felt a warm feeling in her chest almost like she knew what he was going to say.<p>

"Taken away! Four years ago! I was taken from my home! From those I thought loved me!" He sounded angry. "When I awoke, I was in this dark room. A very...dark room. I tried getting up. I could not. I tried moving my arms and legs. I could not. I heard a chain rattle...I figured I was tied to a bed. As I laid in silence I wondered where I was. I was afraid.." Ki's voice became soft. "Next thing I knew, there was a pressure on my body and a blinding white light in my eyes. I screamed and what I hope was hand covered my mouth. A voice spoke. A very cold and dead voice."

"What did it say?" Fighter felt very interested in this, as did all the others.

"Shut up! I'm getting there! It said," He cleared his throat. "You will listen to me. I know who you are. Everything about you. You do not know who I am or where I lie. It shall stay this way. Listen to me very carefully and you will know what you have to do." He turned his back to the group. "So I listened carefully, just as it said." He made his way to the ground and leaned his back to the box. "Are you curious as to what was said, my poor Senshi?"

Nobody spoke and he turned around with his eyebrow arched. "Silence. One of you must be curious."

"Just tell us already if you're going to!" Uranus growled at him.

"Whatever. The voice said 'At the far end of the galaxy lies a dormant planet. No life of it's own. Just the rejected souls of those who hated their lifes. At the northern most point of this planet lies a tomb. Enter that tomb. Make your way through the puzzles and battles and meet the sorcereress. SHe will congratulate you for making it to him. She will offer you three wishes for passing everything. You will kill her. Kill her and never regret it.'"

"I listened. I did as told. I never regretted it." Ki sighed. "He told me to make those pay who never loved me. Those who acted as an illusion in my life. Especially the ones who gave me my wretched life. Those of that Bright world on that life abundant world that is known throughout the Universe. Make them pay for lying to me. Make _her _and that excuse for a 'man' pay. That is what I intend to do." He turned around and pointed at Fighter and Sailor Moon. "But not until I get what I want."

Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon's hand. "What is it you want?"

"I can't believe I must repeat myself. Nothing too big, just a simple thing. As long as all of you are here, I can't get what I want."

Sailor Moon placed her hand over her chest and stared at Ki. She felt a connection to him. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere. The way he spoke, the way he acted, and his looks, especially his eyes.

Ki noticed she was staring. He grinned. "I believe I have something of yours." He disappeared.

"Where'd that coward go?" Jupiter yelled as everyone looked around. Hoshi watched from a short distance and wondered also. He quickly returned.

"Cape boy here, has got to know me very well." Everyone gasped as Ki returned with a weak looking Tuxedo Kamen. "Haven't you?" He mused.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" They yelled in Unison.

"I figured it would be the best thing if I let all of you watch him meet his demise." He leaned to Tuxedo Kamen's ear. "Your damn cape." Ki pulled the material off of Tuxedo's mouth. "Go ahead, any last words?"

Sailor Moon ran to the edge of the cube, breaking Fighter's grasp on her hand. Fighter slightly frowned. "Tuxedo Kamen.."

"Usako.."

**:D There ya go! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 :)**

"Usako...I'm sorry." Tuxedo Kamen whispered and looked lovingly at Sailor Moon. "I always will and always have loved you. Usako..I'm sorry."

"No! Mamo-Chan...don't be sorry." Sailor Moon softly smiled and returned the look. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..I...I shouldn't have...shoved you away like I did...It was mean...I hate myself for that.."

Ki looked at his wrist to check the time, even though he had no watch on. He figured to let them have a moment before he made Cape Boy disappear. "I understand why...I do.." He reached out his hand to touch the edge of the box; Sailor Moon followed his action. "Stay safe. Protect everyone. I believe in you, everyone does." He paused. "You'll always be in my heart, Usako."

"Mine too, Mamo-chan." As she spoke the words Fighter felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She knew, no matter what she did, Mamoru would always be first and she could never take that small place in Sailor Moon's heart where Mamoru's love lay.

"Are we finished?" Ki spoke annoyed. Nobody uttered a sound and Ki pulled Tuxedo Kamen away from the Senshi. "Say goodbye, Kamen!"

"No matter what you do to me, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team will save you. They always do and they will this time too. I believe in Usako. You should too, just as everyone, Ki." Ki let out a loud roar and both men disappeared. Sailor Moon stood frozen against the edge of their cage.

Uranus nudged Fighter's side and looked to Sailor Moon. Fighter walked over and stretched out her arm. Her hand rested on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Odango.." Sailor Moon didn't move, instead she let the hot tears of hurt roll down her cheeks. Fighter moved closer and loosely clasped her hand with her own. She looked at Fighter and closed her eyes. "It's okay." Fighter whispered as they embraced. She sobbed as Fighter held her. Everyone watched quietly, unsure what to do or say.

"This must be hard for Usagi..." Venus thought to herself. As she watched them, she thought back to a different time.

_Flashback:_

_"Where is Usagi? She's late again!" Rei complained as her, Minako, Ami, and Makoto, and Luna and Artemis, of course, waited for Usagi to show._

_"I'm sure she will be here. She said she had something to discuss with Mamoru before she came." Luna said reassuringly and stretched on the cat mat. _

_"That's no excuse for-" The door slid open to Rei's room and Usagi appeared, quiet with her head facing the floor. "It's about time you showed, where were you?" _

_Makoto tapped Rei's shoulder. "Mm, mm." She shook her head. Usagi sat down quietly at the end of the table and fiddled with her hands. A look of concern covered all the faces in the room._

_"Usagi?" Rei asked, her tone no longer angry. _

_"Is something wrong?" Makoto questioned. _

_"Did you and Mamoru have a fight?" Luna jumped in. Usagi shook her head, not speaking a word. "Usagi.."_

_"We should study.." She whispered and opened a book upside-down. _

_"You want to study?" Ami asked, ready to point out the books obvious flaw. _

_"No.." She continued her whisper. "I never want to study. I can never do it right..I nevr do anything right.." She stood up and quickly ran out, leaving her friends frozen in their places. _

_"I'll go check on her!" Minako spoke confidently as she followed her she started her search, the sun was high in the sky. She looked at Usagi's house, the park, and even the arcade, but no sign. As the sun began to set, she thought of one place she didn't check: The school's roof. She climbed the stairs and reached the roof. There she saw a lone figure leaning on the edge, looking up. "Usagi.." Minako said as she stood next to her._

_"I'm fine.." _

_"Usagi, you can tell me..what's bothering you..I'm your friend, I want to be here for you..If you and Mamoru had a fight..It will be okay..I'm sure." She smiled, but Usagi turned around, her eyes red and puffy, along with her face. "You're crying..." _

_"I didn't mean to..I didn't..mean..to...but I did..and now...now I can't fix it.." She slid to the ground and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I've done something wrong...I can't fix it.."_

_Minako knelt in front of her. "You can tell me, Usagi."_

_"I...I...am...am...pr..." She stumbled over her words before finding the courage to say it. "pregnant.."_

_"Ah. And you told Mamoru? Was he happy? No, he wasn't happy, that's why youre upset. Eh?"_

_"No..he was very happy. I am happy too, Minako..but...it's...not..his.." _

_Minako's eyes widened and thoughts raced through her mind. " Whos..?"_

_Usagi shut her eyes and looked away. "Seiya.."_

_"WHAT?" She screamed and covered her mouth. "Really? Why? I thought you loved Mamoru?"_

_"I do! But...that night on the roof. I don't know what came over me Minako! I just...I don't know! When Seiya brought me home, I thought of that Night when me and Mamo-chan got caught by the rain and was stranded in his apartment! The rose...he threw...I thought he was Tuxedo Kamen...he kissed my cheek when I got home...and..I couldn't let him leave..I don't know how it happened..but it did. I told Mamo-chan and he knew it wasn't his! Me and him have never...but he said he would be there for me and the baby...and and..."_

_"And what Usagi?" _

_"I told him no...it wouldn't be fair for him to look after Seiya's child...and I left..." Her breathing was staggered, she began crying. "Minako! I'm scared! I don't want to lose Mamo-chan, but I can't burden him!" Minako pulled her into a hug as she cried._

_End Flashback._

"Venus!" Saturn snapped her fingers in front of Venus' face. "You okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine. Just thinking!" She smiled, but not convincingly.

"Something is on your mind-" Pluto waved her finger at Saturn. She became quiet.

"World Shaking!" Uranus tried breaking through the wall, but failed. "Damn!"

"He's acting like a child. As if we are his pawns in his own sick game." Healer spoke, resting her hand on Maker's shoulder. "I wonder who he really is."

"Whoever he is, he seems to know a lot about everybody. Especially Sailor Moon, and our pasts." Neptune stated as she looked to her mirror. "I see glimpses of something in mirror when I look, but it's of a small boy."

"A boy? Do you think a boy is connected to him?" Jupiter asked. Neptune shrugged.

"What if he lost his son and he thinks we know something about it or took him? So he studied us and then came here to find us?"

"Venus, you're overthinking. He said he was a boy when he was taken." Maker joined in.

Mercury nodded. "That's correct, so it must be a reference to him as a boy."

"Right, Mercury, Perhaps that mirror is trying to show us who he really is?" Maker asked, she wasn't too sure what kind of powers Neptune's mirror had, but she was curious. A cpnversation began brewing between the inners and the Starlights. Neptune pulled Uranus aside.

"What is it?" Uranus asked.

"The boy. He is very familiar. I can't place my finger on it."

"I thought so too."

* * *

><p>Ki sat on the floor, his face plain; not showing anger, or smirks of any kind. He sighed and looked at the ceiling as Tuxedo Kamen sat slouched and tied against the wall. "What am I doing?" He thought to himself. "Tuxedo Kamen." He continued staring.<p>

"What?" He sharply replied.

"What do you think I should do next?" Tuxedo Kamen looked confused. Why was he asking him what to do?

"Doesn't the bad guy act on instinct, not being told what to do?" He sighed at the chains holding him to the wall. "Don't hurt Sailor Moon and the others. Just stop. Usako can save you."

Ki grabbed his head and abruptly stood as Tuxedo Kamen continued talking. His voice fell in and out of his ears. "Shut up!" Anger swelled on his face. He whispered something and then closed his eyes. A small sword appeared in his hand. "Shut up!" Tuxedo Kamen became quiet. "You can't tell me what to do? Why did I even ask? I'm no longer who I was! You may feel as if you're smart for not telling Sailor Moon who I am. Right?" No answer. "If you would have, I would've killed you on the spot.

He paused. "But, since I'm a nice guy, I just may kill you anyway." He placed the sword against Tuxedo Kamen's throat and grinned. "Never tell me what to do, even If I did ask." A scream filled the air as metal pierced through the flesh of an innocent man. Ki pulled the sword out of the man and proudly smiled. "One down 13 to go. What an easy game." He dropped the sword and headed out onto what looked to be a ruined stone balcony. He stared off into the distance at the white light. "Enjoy your last moments, Mom and Dad."

**^_^ There you guys go! Thanks for the reviews. =D I appreciate them a lot. And hopefully this flashback may have taken care of what one reviewer pointed out that I lacked on hard core xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahem Ahem. I have something to say for one reviewer whom's name I cant pick out of memory ^^" Sorry.  
>Anyway, Seiya has stayed in Contact with Usagi. The story's description clearly states "The Starlights receive their monthly letters from the Senshi of Earth...but Fighter receives more than just a piece of paper." Also in the first chapter, Healer says <strong>**"So the Earth Senshi actually remembered to send us their letters this month, huh?'' And it shows they all received letters, thus showing they have stayed in touch :) I'm not being rude, or anything of the sort, but it kind of helps if you actually read while you read.  
>That note aside, here's chapter 16! Sorry…I took way too long, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart 3**

Hoshi clenched her fists and scrunched her nose. She knew, she could feel, something about this man. Something drew her attention to move closer and see more. She needed to figure out who he was and what he wanted. Her parents, Mama and Papa, and Aunts were all in trouble. "Mama, you can do it!" Hoshi warmly smiled and sneakily made her way up the sidewalk. She maneuvered her way over the rubble and settled herself between two stones.

She watched the people she dearly loved, trapped inside a box. She noticed Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn were all in a group doing; what she assumed; to be speaking. She noticed her Fighter, Healer and Maker standing around Sailor Moon and the others. "Mama.. what did he do with Mamoru.." She whispered. She watched from afar when the man showed up with Tuxedo Kamen. She watched in horror as he disappeared and her mother's sobs filled the air.

Hoshi stiffened as the man in the red suit reappeared again. He had a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. All the Senshi took defensive stances and he clapped his hands. Hoshi noticed his mouth was moving, but what he said, remained a mystery; even at this distance. He raised his hand, then his other. His palms were facing in a direct path at Sailor Moon. Fighter jumped in front of her and Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter in front of them.

Hoshi's eyes widened and she was on her knees now watching with terror. His lips moved again and before Hoshi knew it the Outers practically flew from their end of the impenetrable box to in front of the rest of the Senshi. Their screams were heard as a green light over shadowed the white and tears welled up in her eyes. She shut them tight. "No! No! What's he doing!" She peaked one opened and gasped. The white light where the box had once been was no gone. And in the place where the Outers stood, was an empty space. Hoshi hastily and nonchalantly made her way a tad closer. Now she could hear.

"Where did they go?" Jupiter yelled, fury as she moved towards the man that was smugly smiling.

"They're gone." Maker felt perplexed. As quick as the light appeared, it disappeared, along with four of Sailor Moon's protectors.

"Oh nowhere. But I must apologize." Ki smirked and winked. "I never said sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. And my return was a bit of a rude one at that. But at least now, you are free. No walls to keep you prisoner."

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars's attack sent straight for him. She knew she got him.

"Ugh! How dare you!" He grabbed a hold of his leg and hissed viciously as he felt blood. "You're cheating! Cheaters never win and winners never lose! And I'm a winner!"

Hoshi felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her. "Cheaters never win...and winners..never lose." She knew where she had heard this from one too many times. "Haruki."

The man's head sharply turned to the direction of the voice. His eyes scanned the area. "It seems we have a visitor." Everybody's eyes looked cautiously over the area and saw nothing. Ki bit his lip with anger and made a curve with his hand as to drag something to him. They all gasped as Hoshi came into view and seemed to struggle out of the invisible grasp around her.

"Hoshi! Let her go!" Fighter screamed at the top of her lungs. "Take me! Don't hurt her!"

Sailor Moon's mouth was agape as she watched; terror covering her face. "Hoshi.." She whispered. "Hoshi!" Her voice boomed along with Fighters.

"Oh shut up, would you insolent parents. I'm not going to harm her." Hoshi floated in the air in front of him, disgust crossing her features. Ki tilted his head from to side inspecting her. Her grabbed her shoulders and smiled playfully. "Found you."

"What do you want with her?" Venus yelled, getting as close to him as she could. "Hoshi, we told you to stay there!"

Silence began to fill the air. In this moment, it was if nothing in the earth was around. The harsh sound of the whipping wind vanished. His blue eyes stared warmly into Hoshi's own. She stared back, her eyebrows furrowed and clenching her teeth. Ki slowly reached his hand up and traced Hoshi's cheek with his index finger. Nobody made a sound, all watched; scared and worried; all wanting to act, but not a single one willing a chance to harm the girl.

"Don't touch me!" Hoshi spit in his face. He rubbed his face into his shoulder, not letting go of his grasp on her shoulders. "Let me go! You're mean! You hurt my mommy and everyone I love! How could you?"

"How could I? How could _you?_"

"I did nothing to you! I don't even know who you are!"

Ki threw his head back and laughed. "Hahaha! Don't try that, Hoshi! I heard you loud and clear say who I am. Do NOT deny it." He placed emphasis on 'not'.

"You misheard." She smugly spoke and placed her nose in the air. "Very much misheard." She sniffed the air and laughed mockingly. "You know for a bad guy, you smell very bad!"

Ki raised an eyebrow and looked at the Senshi standing below him and Hoshi. "Sailor Moon, Fighter. This is your daughter? My goodness, what a cocky little thing she has turned out to be. Much different than what I remember. But I wouldn't be expecting anything different, none-the-less. After all, you are their child."

"What do you want with her!" Fighter demanded. She was ready to tear his throat out. She couldn't even imagine what she'd do if he hurt Hoshi. Sailor Moon squeezed Fighter's hand and shut her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Don't make us hurt you!" Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Healer and Maker chimed in.

"Don't make me laugh. You insolent fools really think I would hurt her. I know I can have my mean moments, but this, really cuts deep." He looked back to Hoshi. "You're wondering like they are, aren't you?"

"Wondering what?"

"Where those Senshi went to who protected Sailor Moon and the others? Hmm?" Ki asked awaiting her answer.

"They are safe. I know you wouldn't kill them, let alone kill anyone. Right?" Hoshi spoke with confidence even though she was being held above her family, fear drowning her insides.

Ki moved so their faces were close together, his nose almost touching hers. "You seem proud of your answer. What do you think I've done with Cape-boy? Let him live?" He scoffed. "Not a chance in hell."

Hoshi narrowed her eyes. "You're lying...again."

"Tsk Tsk tsk..That cut deeper little one. Where in the world did you learn such rude manners?"

"She has better manners than you!" Fighter fumed. Her anger was level way above her head.

Maker stepped forward, rubbing her chin. "What did you mean before?" All eyes landed on her. "Well, he clearly stated Hoshi is different from what he remembers."

Ki pulled Hoshi to his side and flashed a cocky grin. "You sure are smart." Hoshi growled and furrowed her eyebrows. "Now stop that, it's no good."

"I don't care, I-"

"Tell them now." His words were harsh and directed at Hoshi. "Tell them who I am."

"Who are you?" She asked innocently.

"Stop playing games, say it now!"

"I'm not playing any games!" She screamed and he threw his head back and let out a low laugh. "What is so funny?"

"All of you." He pulled Hoshi tighter to his side and averted his sight to Fighter and Sailor Moon. "The biggest shame, the thing that hurts worse than anything in the world is to know your parents don't recognize you when they see you, let alone love you."

"I know your parents love you.." Hoshi's voice was calm as she spoke to Ki. "They always did and they always will. Don't you know we miss you?"

He felt his throat become dry.

"Where ever you went, I don't know, but it doesn't change anything when it comes to love for you."

He kept a straight expression. "For a kid, you're vocabulary is very extensive."

"I can say the same." She stated.

Sailor Moon let go of Fighter's hand and stepped forward. She stopped in front of Ki and smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "How did you become like this?"

He shot daggers at her eyes from his own. "I told you." He turned around with Hoshi peeking around his side. "I have business to attend to, if you'll excuse me."

"You're not excused!" Sailor Mars yelled, but it was too late. He was gone, Hoshi along with him.

Sailor Moon stood with her hands over her heart. The tears poured down her cheeks like waterfalls. Everyone ran to her side. Fighter pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Odango, don't cry! We have to be strong if...we have to be strong..."

Hoshi fell to the ground with a thud. Ki has dropped her and leaned against the nearest wall. She growled and stood up. "Where are we?"

"Look around. Don't you notice anything? That is, anything familiar?" He grinned as she studied the room. The walls were cracked and broken, missing chunks here and there. It seemed furniture was broken and piled in a corner. She noticed the big square hole in the wall leading to a balcony. She picked up a rock and looked at it. "It's pink."

"It's pink. That's all you notice? By god." He rolled his eyes.

"Mama says swearing is-"

"Bad and shouldn't be done unless you don't want sweets for a week." Ki sighed, his face blank. "That's all she cares about is sweets."

Hoshi threw the rock and hit him in the leg. He looked shocked. "She does not! Mama is caring! She loves everyone in her life and wouldn't do anything to hurt them!"

"I don't think so!" He yelled at her. "She does not care!" He jumped in front of her. "You were her pride and joy!" He knelt down and gripped her shoulders. "I remember, she always spoke how she knew you'd be one of those Senshi!" His voice was shaky and his eyes began to water. "I was just there! No concern for her! I felt so unloved and I was!"

Hoshi shut her eyes as he shook her furiously. It hurt to be shook and to hear his words. When he stopped she spoke. "That's not true, you know it."

He let go of her and fell back on the floor, letting out a grunt. "It is! It just is! She never gave me the attention like she did you! None of them did! Except Mamoru, he was the only person who showed he care and yet, I hate him!"

"Please!" She leaned over him as he lay on the ground. "It's not true. You know that!"

He grabbed Hoshi's arm and drug her to the balcony. "You see that sky? You hear that sound?" She nodded, afraid. "All those who never loved me will be gone..." He paused. "Except you, I know you always cared, after all, you are my sister."

"Just stop! You can't get rid of them!" She ran back into the room, hoping to find an escape, but there wasn't one.

"There's no leaving until I let you, understand?" He slowly stalked forward, eyes narrowed and voice cold. "You've never even asked me."

She slumped against the wall, sighing in defeat. "Asked what?"

"How I got like this."

"And why should I?"

"If you don't it'll show you don't care, and I just may kill you too."

She froze at the word kill. "How did you get like this?"

He smiled. "That's better. Well, you know I did have the honor of meeting a sorceress and the additional honor of killing her. Once I did that, I gained all her magic. Anything I want, I can have."

"There must be some secret to it." She pointed out.

"What are you implying?"

"Like a password to get the magic to work."

"Shut up! We aren't discussing this!" He shouted like a 5 year old who didn't get his way.

"Then what are we discussing?"

"The first thing I did when I got the magic was return to the dark room where I awoke and learned of the sorceress. The voice there told me I can do whatever I want. Anything I wanted to do, I could do." He laughed a bit. "I didn't know what to do. So he told me."

"What did he say?" She wasn't looking at him, but she was listening to every word.

"He said become a man! Find the wretched ones who hurt you! And the rest, I will guide you." He sat crossed legged in front of her. "So I did. And he has guided me every step."

"Don't you think it's wrong? To hurt everyone?" She looked at him, a frown plastered on her face. "Mama, and Papa, and all our Aunts love us!"

"He saved me from the life I had!"

"He ruined you!" Hoshi pushed his shoulders as he got angry.

"He saved me! And I'm going to save you! All I want is to be with my sister! When we would play games, when we would draw together! When we have sleepovers in Uncle S's room! All these things! I knew you were the only one who cared! I knew I had to get rid of everyone else once I became the man I am! I knew what I had to do!" He picked her up and pressed her against the wall. "When I came here, I looked for you! I watched as you left the Earth! I knew where you went! And I destroyed everything hoping you'd come back, bringing our precious father with you! There can't be anyone else! Just you and me!"

Tears poured down her cheeks as her eyes closed. So many things unanswered, so many things not making sense to her; like how he came to be this grown man and how he wanted to rid of everyone. "Haruki.."

**Sooooo! That was in my opinion, not worth 4 months of wait =( Sorry guys, but review please! I tried my best for this chapter, but it was not great xD Maybe I'll edit it sometime! AND REVIEW NOW! GO! CLICK IT! :D Please... 3**


End file.
